Giving Into You
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: AU My name is Namine. I am a witch who can alter peoples' memories. One stormy night an assassin named Riku came to take my life on behalf of Organization XIII, but spared me. Little did I know that this meeting would change my life forever.Namiku Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have decided to start this one early for everyone. As mentioned this one coincides with ****Give It All Up****, but will be told from Namine's POV that way you can get both sides of the story. I hope you enjoy this.**

'_There it's finished,'_ I thought to myself as I gazed upon the now complete drawing in my hands.

It took me hours to pick the right colored pencils to use and blend them in, creating another piece of artwork to add to my walls. It was of three of the local children sitting atop of the large clock tower in Twilight Town eating sea-salt ice cream bars. The one furthest to the left looked to be the leader had light blondish brown hair gelled back in an odd hairstyle, his dark brown eyes were full of mischief from what I could tell. The one in the middle had jet black hair with a sweat band over his forehead with light brown eyes, from what I could tell when I sketched them, was that he adored his camera because he would often take pictures of his other two friends when they weren't looking.

'_How childish,'_ I thought, as I wondered what it would be like to hang out with them.

My eyes finally looked over to the third person sitting on the far right, the only female of the trio. She had brown hair and jungle green eyes that were flooded with kindness. I am very good at analyzing people and I could tell that she was the most reasonable one of the three, she probably kept them in line when they got into too much trouble.

'_I'll never find out though,'_ I said to myself as I tore out the page and got up from my seat, grabbing a thumbtack from the table in the process.

I could never walk up to them and ask if I could hang out with them, I was too shy and even if I wasn't…there were complications. I can't really explain it myself, but what I do know is that I have the power to alter the memories of people. I have had this power for as long as I can remember and it has always protected me from the dangers of the world.

"Here seems like a good spot," I murmured as I placed the now finished sketch on an empty spot on the wall by the window.

After admiring my work for another moment, I glanced outside the window and noticed lightning striking from one of the clouds in the distance.

"That's odd. It never usually rains in Twilight Town," I stated, placing my hand against the cool glass and listening to the pelting of the rain against my window.

Twilight Town was supposed to be a world of never-ending sunset, that was the reason the mayor had given this peaceful settlement the name twilight. The best view of the sunset by itself was at the top of Sunset Hill, though I preferred watching it my bedroom window since I was able to see the sun's gentle rays bathe the town in a mysterious glow. An artist like myself looks for these aspects when looking for something to draw.

'_Although I seriously need to find something else to sketch,'_ I grew tired of drawing the same things repeatedly, I needed something to inspire me before I lose my love for art and I didn't want that happening.

"There has to be something," I said, becoming lost in the dark clouds above.

I shrieked slightly as the sound of thunder radiated through my ears, completely snapping me out of my thoughts. I never liked thunder, it has always scared me, even though I never hear it often it is able to have that affect one me.

'_I better move away from the window,'_ I thought as I pulled the curtains shut to prevent me from seeing the storm happening outside.

I sighed before walking back to my seat at the table and picking up my sketchbook once again. I stared at the blank page, tapping my pencil against the table for some kind of idea. I looked around the room for anything to draw to keep my mind off the deafening sounds of thunder.

'_Ugh…this is so frustrating!'_ I raked my hands through my blond locks. How hard was it to find something to draw? Honestly, it shouldn't be that difficult! I grew frustrated as I glared hard at the clean sheet in front of me.

Art was the only thing that kept me sane, it kept me from worrying about being alone because I was able to escape into a world of my own, where I wouldn't need anybody else. That is why I couldn't lose the love I have for art, nothing else mattered to me. I never let anyone get close to me, more than likely I will always be alone until the day I die.

'_No one will care anyway,'_I shrugged, no would miss me. Chances are that nobody would even notice I was gone. I am to live a life of solitude away from the world because of my fear of the power inside me. Although I have noticed recently that my power only alters the memories of people with evil hearts, but I still was not willing to risk the chance of being near society.

I listened to the clock tower begin to chime in the distance, signaling that it was midnight.

'_Wow. It's that late already?'_ I didn't realize how fast time passes when I begin to wallow in my thoughts.

I sighed before I picked up the pencil in my hand once again and began to scribble small lines along the paper. I blew the bangs that had fallen in my eyes out of my face as I continued to scratch shapes onto the smooth surface of the paper, wondering what the result would be. I paid no attention to the small creak coming from the doorway since this mansion was very old and doors tend to squeak even when they were not being opened.

A sound similar to that of a dangling keychain made me jump slightly out of my seat. It was then that I sensed that I was no longer alone in the room anymore and that frightened me.

"W-Who's there?" I asked while turning around to face the intruder and gasped when I saw a figure covered by a black coat standing in the doorway with a strange weapon in his hand. I couldn't make out the upper half of his face because it was covered by a hood.

"What do you want?" I shouted slightly as I swiftly got up from my seat while dropping my sketchbook in the process.

The enigma said nothing as he continued to stalk towards me, tightly gripping his weapon. I backed away from him until I felt my back hit the surface of the wall.

'_This man is here to kill me!'_ I realized as he trapped me in a corner of the room, a smirk forming on the lower half of his face.

Tears began to fall down my face as he pointed the blade at my heart. I may be cursed to live a life of solitude, but that didn't mean that I wanted to die or anything. My eyes caught sight of his for a brief moment, they were the most shade of aqua, I could almost get lost in them. The cold tip of his blade brought me back to reality as I realized that this was it.

"P-Please don't…" I pleaded out of desperation before lowering my gaze to the floor, the sobs echoing off of the ceiling.

I heard him raise his weapon and the sound of it coming towards my heart was all that I could think about as I waited for death.

**Well that concludes the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading I have decided to wait until I get 5 reviews before continuing. I hope you like the idea of knowing both Namine and Riku's side of the story, that way you get to know things that one part doesn't exactly tell you. So did you like it? Hate it? Reviews and criticism welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! This fic has made it to 5 reviews!! That's very exciting. Thank you to all who reviewed and now, let us continue with the next chapter.**

My hands pressed up against the wall, nails digging into it's smooth surface. My tears falling freely to the floor as I awaited my demise. The strike never came. Was I dead already? Where was the sharp intense pain of the blade piercing my flesh? I opened my eyes to see the enigmatic man still in front of me, his weapon only an inch away from my heart.

'_He didn't kill me?' _I thought with confusion as his arm began to shake violently.

He quickly lowered his weapon and turned his back to me. Many thoughts began to drift through my head, like why this person wanted to kill me in the first place and if that was the agenda…why did he spare me? Could it be because of my power? I really must've had a death wish because my feet began to move my body toward the dark cloaked figure. I jumped slightly as his fist made contact with the table and hesitantly continued to move toward him.

'_Yeah I really must have a death wish,'_ I repeated to myself.

I stopped on the left side of him, suddenly getting the urge to see what he looked like. My golden hair fell over my shoulder as I tried to get a good look at his face, but he quickly turned away from me and pulled his hood down to further conceal his face.

"What kind of trick did you pull on me?" he asked icily.

I flinched at his tone of voice, the tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. I had never been so scared in my life. Then again no one has ever tried to kill me before. The silence was tense as a lump had formed in my throat, preventing me from speaking. After a few moments of uneasy silence, I decided to speak.

"I…I didn't do anything," I replied. I had tried to use my powers on him before he backed me up against the wall, but they had not worked. I began to wonder if this boy was actually evil at all.

"Liar!" he shouted as he turned to meet my face. I backed up a step, frightened by the fact that I could be dead if he was pushed too far. "You must've done something to manipulate me! There's no other explanation."

I looked away from his partially covered face, my bangs falling into my eyes as I focused on the drawing that I had just put up on the wall.

"My powers only work on people with evil hearts. That's why I think it didn't work on you," I explained, it was more easier to say something to him when he wasn't in my line of vision.

I heard the ruffle of his leather coat against the floor signaling that he had moved slightly, but decided against looking back toward his shadowy figure.

He suddenly began to laugh, "You think I have a good heart? Don't make me laugh girl," I could almost hear the smirk on his face.

I sighed, it was true that I didn't know him, but if my powers didn't work on him he must have some good inside of him. However, judging by his last statement he wouldn't want to hear something like that so I decided to explain it differently, "I don't need to know you…I can just sense it. You have been mislead into believing you are evil."

I took a glance at him through the corner of my eye, he had lowered his head to look down into the ground. His lips pressed together into a thin line signified that he was very deep in thought, making it obvious that my words had struck him somehow.

"Please…tell me your name," I said, breaking him out of his thoughts. I didn't understand why I had asked for his name, he _had_ just tried to kill me a few short moments ago.

'_He must think I'm strange,'_ Why wouldn't he? Why ask such a ridiculous question to someone who could be your enemy?

He remained silent for a while longer, more than likely thinking of a hundred different ways that he could kill me right now.

"Riku," I heard his voice say, causing me to look back to him. "That's my name," he finished as he pulled his hood down to reveal his face.

I instantly felt my face heat up at the sight of him. Long silver hair that reached to his mid-back, a handsome face, and the most stunning feature had to be the color of his eyes which reminded me of aquamarines.

"Riku…" I repeated slowly, not wanting to stutter in front of him, "My name is Namine," I replied knowing that it was only fair to give him my name as well.

"I already know your name," he stated nonchalantly as my eyes widened in surprise. How did he know my name? This is the first time I have ever seen him so how? I was about to ask before he beat me to it, "It was on the mission papers."

Mission papers? That must mean Riku is…, "I see…so you're an assassin than," I stated instead of asking. He nodded his head slightly, Riku must work for that infamous group known as Organization XIII. Their leader must've thought that I could become a threat.

"So he's finally coming after me huh?" I asked more to myself, forgetting that Riku was there until I heard him clear his throat.

"Look I'm just following orders. I don't completely understand why Xemnas wants you dead, the only reason I can think of is your ability to alter memories. Ugh…I have to go before I get more frustrated," he said before making a hasty getaway to the door.

"Wait!" I shouted before he was able to turn the doorknob. My eyes widened at my sudden outburst, why did I do that? I should be glad that he is leaving, so why do I feel like I don't want this to be the last time that I want to see him. A blush crept onto my face once again.

"C-Can I see you again…Riku?" Well, I couldn't take my words back now. Around twenty minutes ago I was thinking about how I would live the rest of my life isolated from anybody, why did I want to see him again? I can't also forget the fact that he did try to kill me. I gazed on his figure awaiting an answer, he was completely taken off guard by the question…no surprise there. I'm actually astonished myself.

"How can you trust me? I just tried to kill you! How do you know I won't try to kill you again?!" he asked, his back still facing me.

I thought about it for a moment, remembering back to when I tried to use my powers on him and they had failed to have any effect on him. Maybe it was because of that, maybe he is a good person deep down. Maybe I was curious and I wanted to bring out the good person in him.

"I really can't explain it," I began, "But something is telling me that I can trust you. So is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?" I asked, not allowing him to leave until he had given me his answer.

He continued to remain silent, still being indecisive.

"Please Riku?" I begged, as I stared at his silver hair as it shined brilliantly against the fluorescent lighting in the room.

He let out a long sigh before uttering his answer, "Fine," he replied in a defeated tone. "But just remember one thing…you are the only person I have ever let live. Don't think for one second that I won't try to kill you…okay?" he stated before turning to face me.

I felt my insides jump in happiness knowing that I had convinced him to come back. I smiled at his figure, maybe I could learn more about him the next time we meet. Although I did fell a little creeped out at his last statement, I nodded in agreement.

"One more thing. Don't go wandering around anywhere outside the mansion. I can't have the Organization know that you are alive or I will get into big trouble…okay?"

I nodded at his request as I continued to admire the color of his eyes. They were just so beautiful…I began to wonder if I would be able to copy that color in my artwork. I watched him rake his hand through his silver hair before reaching for the doorknob once again.

"Riku?" I asked, stopping him in his tracks once again.

"What is it this time Namine?" I could tell he was slightly annoyed, he also sounded exhausted.

The blood began to pound against my face for the third time that night, "Y-you…you have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen," I complimented. I think that my love for art had caused me to say such an impulsive statement, but if that was the case why was my heart throbbing against my chest? 

"Thanks…I guess. See you later," he replied calmly, I was actually amazed at how calm he was before he shut the door behind him.

I felt my knees give out on my as I sat on the cold marble floor, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Boy was I acting completely out of character tonight. I played the conversation in my head repeatedly. I didn't want anyone to get close to me, yet I wanted to see him again. I sounded like a hypocrite.

'_I shouldn't worry about this,'_ I thought as I got up from my spot in the floor and walked over to the table.

I grabbed my sketchbook off of the floor, placing it back onto the table. I quietly sat back down in my usual seat and grabbed my lead pencil and prepared to draw. It was then I realized…

'_I didn't figure out what I had wanted to draw!'_ I thought clearly frustrated.

With all the comotion that had taken place I didn't have a chance to think about something that could inspire me to continue drawing. I leaned back in my chair, blowing traces of my blond hair out of my face.

'_This is going to take a while'_ I sighed.

Why did the incident with Riku have to happen while I was in the middle of artist's block? I pictured Riku in my head, standing in front of me once again. His intense aqua stare piercing through me as if I were transparent. My eyes snapped open as I came to a realization.

"That's it!" I exclaimed happily as I quickly grabbed my sketchbook, tearing out the page that was full of shapes to a clean sheet.

I smiled softly as I began to scribble the outline of my newest creation. I had done it, no longer would I have to worry about having to give up art because I had discovered something that caused me to continue with my hobby.

'_I had found my inspiration.'_

**Chapter 2 is complete! Very exciting! I actually find it easier to write from Namine's POV for some strange reason lol. I hope you enjoyed reading. Next update will be when I receive 5 review like the last time. After chapter 3 is posted I will begin to update Riku and Namine's stories on the same date. Until next time…reviews and criticism are welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is a little late, I was busy finishing up my other story. Today was my last day of school and I had to get finals out of the way. And now that it is finished I can focus my full attention to this fic and it's partner fic. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, they are very much appreciated. Now on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

I fell asleep in my chair again, I realized, as the mourning sun's rays radiated a gentle glow against my closed eyes. I slowly opened them to look out to the never changing orb in the sky, I estimated it to be about ten in the mourning. I rubbed the remnants of sleep out of my eyes and looked down at the sketch that I had stayed up all night doing. This hasn't been the first time I had worked on a drawing all night, this actually happened quite often.

'_I think that I should read a book to clear my mind,'_ I thought as I pushed my arms against the table for support before lifting myself out of my seat.

I closed my sketchbook from the page with the scratchy outline of my inspiration and walked towards the doorway. The door made a slight squeak as I turned the large brass knob, my footsteps echoed off of the mansion's walls. I pulled my sketchbook to my chest as I walked down the hallway with more caution than normal. After what had transpired with Riku last night, I had become more paranoid that more members of Organization XIII were going to ambush me any minute.

'_Riku…' _An image of the young assassin appeared in my head. Well I wouldn't say young…he looked to be the same age as me or a year older.

Now that I think about it, I really didn't know what to make of him. Even though I had just met him last night, I noticed how his form had given off a mysterious aura and his beautiful eyes held so much pain…he must've had a hard life.

'_Ugh…What am I thinking?!'_ I thought, glaring at the carpeted floor before opening the door leading to the library.

There's no way that I should think like that about someone who had tried to kill me. I examined the books intently, trying to figure out which one was actually worth reading. Then again…he couldn't be that bad, I mean why else had he decided to actually let me live. Another plus was that he wasn't bad looking either…wait did I just think that? My face started to heat up, if I looked at myself in the mirror I would probably have a ruby red face.

'_Come on Namine this isn't like you,'_ I thought as I shook my head, trying to get Riku off of my mind.

Indeed it wasn't like me, I usually never focused my thoughts of one particular person. Yet, every time my mind wandered off my thoughts always came back to Riku and it was starting to give me a headache. I chose a book and pulled it off the shelf, blowing away the remnants of dust that painted the cover. I realized that as soon as I had carried the book all the way over to the desk in the middle of the library, that I actually didn't feel like reading anymore.

"Well that was a waste of time," I muttered as I turned towards the door. I didn't feel like putting the book back at the moment so I just left it to sit there on the desk, I'll put it back eventually. I'm such a procrastinator.

As I walked through the large main hallway of the mansion and back into my white bedroom, I froze as I heard voices coming from outside of my window in the front yard. Was it the Organization? Did they somehow figure out that Riku let me live? Was he okay?

'_Stop thinking about him Namine…he's irrelevant now,'_ I told myself as I tried to listen in on the conversation happening outside of the house.

"Pence why did you drag us up here?" I heard an exasperated boy ask as I approached the glass structure with caution.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to do our summer report on the seven wonders of Twilight Town Hayner!" another boy retorted.

"Okay guys that's enough out of the both of you, we have to get this report done before school starts and both of you arguing isn't helping us get it done faster!" a female voice reasoned.

I peered out of the corner of my window to see the blond haired boy and the black hair boy from yesterday's portrait with their heads hung low in front of the young brunette girl who had her hands of her hips with a stern look on her face.

"We're sorry Olette," the boys replied in unison.

So their names are Hayner, Pence, and Olette? Well at least I will know their names, that way next time I make individual sketches of them it will sound a lot better than just classifying them as blond haired boy or brown haired girl.

Olette smiled, "It's okay…now back to the report. We have already investigated the other six wonders and none of them seemed to be true. This is the last one…what was it again Pence?"

"They say if you peer into the window on the upper floor you will see a girl appear at the window…funny thing is that nobody has lived here for years," the plump boy explained.

I knew in the instant he said that, he must've been referring to me. Now I am basically considered a ghost to the outside world, I guess I could say that's true. But for some reason, people thinking that way about me had hurt me a little.

"Are you serious?" Hayner asked quickly looking up at my bedroom window.

"Hey I think I see her," Olette exclaimed as she pointed in my direction.

I instantly backed away from the window. I didn't understand why, but for some reason I felt scared about them seeing me even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Um…Olette I don't see her," Hayner complained.

"She was just right there…this one was true," she stated.

My back was against the wall by the window as I continued to eavesdrop onto their conversation. It would probably be the closest I would ever get to interacting with these three.

"I get it. Olette what you saw was the curtains moving around slightly. There was no girl…what people saw was an old curtain moving in the window," the one known as Pence explained.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Hayner whined.

"Well look on the bright side guys…we could write about all the work we did. At least that would make it interesting," Olette replied optimistically.

"Yeah Yeah…so who's up for some ice-cream?" was the last thing I heard before their voices disappeared into the depths of the forest.

I let out a large sigh before returning to the chair I had always sat in and picked up my sketchbook. I chose a pencils that were different shades of blue and a light green one and turned to another blank sheet of paper. For some reason the color of Riku's eyes fascinated me to no end, I had never seen anything like them. I had tried many times last night to copy that exact color, but after many attempts I still couldn't get it right. It was like that beautiful aqua was only meant for him, and as an artist that frustrated me that I couldn't get it right. I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" I asked in alarm, glancing at the door over my shoulder.

"It's Riku…is it okay if I come in?" the one on the other side asked. An easiness had passed through me as I heard his unforgettable voice, I instantly relaxed my shoulders and turned the page in my sketchbook.

"Riku…" I said, letting out a sigh of relief, "Of course you can. The door is open."

The door opened with it's familiar creak behind me, his footsteps entering the room and his gaze staring holes into my back. I felt a blush creep to my face as I tried to add the finishing touches to one of my many sunset pictures. I hadn't actually expected Riku to come back again so soon, but deep down I was glad that he did.

"I'm glad that you decided to stop by Riku…I actually began to wonder if I was ever going to see you again," I said, resisting temptation to turn around and look into his eyes.

"I actually had orders to scout this area since Xemnas thinks you are no longer a concern," he replied in a monotone voice.

My pencil stopped moving, so he didn't come on his own accord. He didn't actually want to be here, he was just following orders of his leader.

"I…see," I said, the disappointment evident in my voice.

I actually didn't understand why I felt this way, I mean I got what I wanted. Riku did come back, so what is it that made me feel disappointed?

"He was going to send someone else to scout this area, but I asked Xemnas if I could go instead. Trust me it is better that I am the one here now and not Saix so don't sound so disappointed," he told me. He sounded slightly annoyed.

My head snapped up, he definitely took that the wrong way. I didn't mean to offend him, at least I hope I didn't. I turned around to look at his figure in the doorway, being careful not to look into his eyes.

"No it's not that I am disappointed it's just that…" _'I wanted you to come of your own will,'_ I couldn't finish my sentence as the shyness had returned.

"That…what?" he asked curiously, as if he were urging me to continue.

I felt my face heat up as I made the mistake of looking into his aqua eyes, causing me to forget what I had to say. He looked at me as if he were confused, waiting for me to say something. I couldn't look into his eyes any longer, as I felt my face grow even more red if that was possible. Riku had a strange effect on me.

"N-nothing," I stuttered as I turned around in my chair to continue with my work.

I heard his heavy footsteps echo along the walls until I saw his shadow on the left side of my paper.

"What exactly are you drawing Namine?" he asked, changing the mood slightly.

"A sunset," I stated, being cautious to not take my eyes off the paper.

"Can I see it?" he asked while holding his gloved hand out.

I looked up at him slightly surprised. He was trying to make me feel comfortable and his gaze had softened slightly. I nodded slightly before handing the book to him.

"Sure…but please don't mess it up." I replied as I watched him walk over to the window. He began to compare my drawing to the actual thing, glancing between the two occasionally.

"You drew this?" he asked, not even trying to cover up the surprise he had felt.

I began to shift in my seat and rub my hands together as I felt his eyes on my tiny form once again. The surprise in his voice must mean that he thinks it's terrible.

"Yes…I did. It's terrible I know," I said while I lowered my head, figuring that I would just say it for him instead of him degrading my artwork.

"No I wasn't going to say that. On the contrary…I think it's great," he replied in a calm voice.

I looked into his gem colored eyes in surprise, my face turning red once again.

"Y-you do?" I couldn't contain my shock.

He nodded in response before returning his attention back to the page, "You're a good artist Namine…you can look at something and make it look as good as the real thing," he complimented.

I felt a warm feeling inside me as the words came from his lips and I smiled, "Thank you Riku…No one has ever said that before."

He shrugged before walking back over to me and handing me my sketchbook, "It's no problem," he said as he pulled a chair next to me.

I silently turned the page back to the current piece I was working, wondering if I could actually try to add some of the details to the figure while the actual Riku was here.

"Who is that?" I heard him ask as he tried to catch a glimpse of who I was drawing.

My eyes widened as I remembered Riku was right next to me and I quickly closed the book, fearing that he would get mad at me.

I shook my head as I felt my heart pound rapidly against my chest, "I'm sorry Riku…I can't show you yet."

I couldn't let him know that he was the outline on the paper, I couldn't actually tell him why I had decided to draw him. I began to play with my fingers, my eyes never leaving my lap. I really can't explain why I was scared for Riku to know that it was him in the picture, maybe I figured it would be best to observe him for a while and then show him. I flinched as he called his key-like weapon to his hand, the same weapon that was inches away from my heart last night. I looked at him through the corner of my eye, I was happy that he had a lot of good things to say about my work. That caused me to change my view of him slightly.

'_Riku is an interesting one,'_ I thought, _'Maybe it is because he is a mysterious person that he had become my inspiration.'_

**Chapter 3 is complete. YAY!! I am currently working on the next chapter for Riku and another for Namine. Remember 5 reviews for another chapter. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I have gotten my 5 reviews and have provided another chapter as promised. Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. Hope you guys enjoy reading. **

"I like to draw many things…Twilight Town has a lot of good subjects like buildings, people, and especially the sunset. But…" I stopped speaking as I made another light line across the smooth paper. I decided to start something else since I couldn't exactly draw Riku without him trying to look.

"But…what?" I heard him ask. It was then that I realized I had just spaced out in the middle of the conversation.

I stopped drawing and looked down to see a castle that appeared in a dream I had last night. I sighed when I was getting off topic again and I hid my face from his view to cover up my embarrassment.

"Well…lately I have been having problems figuring out what to draw exactly. I call it artist's block," I explained, "Yesterday, I even considered giving up drawing for good."

When I finished I gently placed my sketchbook and my favorite pencil on the table and placed my hands in my lap. I kept telling myself not to look in Riku's direction because of the fear that I would once again be hypnotized by his aqua blue stare.

"But I couldn't…because art is the only thing that keeps me sane. Without it, I couldn't stand being by myself any longer. I basically condemned myself to spend the rest of my days alone."

"Why?" he asked, I began to wonder what it was that he was trying to achieve by asking me so many questions.I slowly lowered my head until it was touching the cool surface of the white marble table. I was brave enough to steal a look at Riku to see that gaze focused on me, anxiety of him caused me to look back to the ground.

"Look Namine," he began as I heard him shift slightly in his chair, "I'm sorry about last night…I was just following orders. There I said it okay? We're friends now I guess…so you can tell me anything. I mean seriously, who am I going to tell?" he explained.

I turned my head to face him, I felt both flabbergasted and confused at the same time. I didn't think that Riku was the type to apologize for his actions and…did he just say that we were friends? The awkward silence was causing Riku to shift around in his chair and after getting over my shock I finally spoke.

"Friends?" No one had ever attempted to try being my friend, then again I never associated with anybody before Riku.

"Yeah…you know, someone you don't have to be afraid of. You can always count on a friend to have your back. What I am saying is that, believe it or not…I don't want you to be scared of me or intimidated by me," he said, sounding completely out of character to the mysterious façade that he had been a little while ago.

I looked away from him as I allowed myself to smile an actual genuine smile. For the first time in my whole life I was actually happy. Someone was actually trying to be my friend and break down the barriers I have tried so hard to keep up. I felt like I could trust Riku if what he says was true.

"Well…if we're friends like you say then I guess I can tell you," I began as I lifted my head off the table and pulled my sketchbook into my lap, the smell of paper filling my nostrils, "I condemned myself to spend the rest of my days alone because of my powers."

"But, didn't you say that your powers only work on evil hearts?" he asked, clearly confused.

I nodded in reply, "Yes that is what I said, but to be completely honest I'm not sure…so I just keep myself at a distance from people. That way I would never have to worry about it again," I explained as I reached over the table and pulling my box of colored pencils towards me. I pulled out a light yellow pencil and began to color in the windows, carefully outlining areas that would be shaded.

"Well it looks like we are going to be putting your little theory to the test Namine," Riku said as I heard him get up from his chair.

My pencil stopped moving in mid-stroke as I met his face with doubt, "What do you mean Riku?"

His trademark smirk was plastered onto his face, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Fear had pass through me at the realization, he was going to continue to try to get closer to me. What would happen if my theory was wrong and Riku's memories were tampered with? He wouldn't be the same…and I would be devastated if that were to happen.

"R-Riku you can't! I couldn't bear it if my pow-"

"That's enough," he interrupted as I continued to look up at him with worry, "If I recall you were the one that wanted to see me again, so here I am. I'm not going to let one of my friends be alone while danger is basically lurking in every corner. Face it Namine…you're stuck with me like it or not," he finished.

I looked up at him and saw determination in his expression, he wasn't going to let me argue about this. It looks as if I will have a companion to confide in even if I don't want one.

"It looks like I am stuck with you doesn't it?" I asked as I chuckled softly. If Riku was going to be around I would have to be careful to control my powers just in case my hypothesis was wrong.

"That's right…so you should just sit back, relax, and let me protect you," he instructed.

I felt a flash of heat spread across my face as he uttered the last line. Let him…protect me? My heart was racing as I began to comb my fingers through my soft hair, as his voice repeated that sentence in my mind. My thoughts were broken by the sound of the clock tower bells chiming in the distance.

"Well looks like it's time for me to go back," he stated as I watched him push his chair in.

"Seems like it," I said sadly. My heart was heavy as he began to walk away from me towards the door. I was frightened that this would be the last time I was going to see him for a while and after sixteen years of not having somebody to talk to it actually felt nice for a change.

As if sensing my distress, Riku turned around to face me, his silver bangs falling into his eyes, "Don't worry. I already told you I would be coming back," he said in a monotone voice that made me flinch internally. I wasn't used to him talking to me that way.

"You promise?" I asked, my voice filled with uncertainty as I allowed myself to become lost in aqua colored gaze.

I watched him let a sigh escape his lips before raking a hand through his silver hair. When he had finished he began to walk towards me, his face serious. I pushed myself against the chair to the point where I could no longer move as he stopped in front of me.

'_What is he doing?'_

He gently placed his gloved hand on my shoulder, causing me to tense up at the contact. The feeling of his hand against my shoulder was…warm. I lowered my head to hide the blush that I knew was present on my face.

"I promise…I'll be back the same time tomorrow," he said as his hand slid down my arm and back to his side. There was a tingling sensation on my shoulder where Riku had his hand just seconds ago and goosebumps had begun to form on my skin.By the time I looked up he was already shutting the door silently behind him. I brushed my fingers against my shoulder and felt that it was still warm from Riku's touch. I didn't understand why my heart was pounding profusely against my throat or the reason I had allowed him to get so close to me.

I sighed in frustration, '_I hope he's happy…I am officially confused,'_ I thought as I pulled a few stray hairs away from my face.

Yet at the same time I was happy knowing that Riku was going to return tomorrow, something good had finally happened in my basically non-existent life. However, I cannot seem to shake the fear of somehow losing him to my powers. I opened my sketchbook to the page that portrayed Riku holding his Way To Dawn keyblade, while standing in his battle stance. I smiled as I allowed my fingers to gently caress the page, being careful not to smudge the lead. It had taken me hours, but I had finally captured Riku's essence on paper.

'_Now it was time for the real challenge,' _I thought as my eyes glanced over to the box of colored pencils.

Adding color would be the most difficult due to the fact that I have not been able to perfect that lovely aqua color that I adore so much, although I will never openly admit it. I stared at the page with Riku on it for a while longer, debating on whether or not I should begin to color it. I realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to ruin a perfectly good piece of art, so I might as well wait until later.

'_Let's see if I can actually sit down and read a book,'_ I thought as I walked over to the bed.

I didn't actually feel like going to the library to look through all of those boring encyclopedias that the previous owners had left, so I pulled out a book from under my bed. It was my favorite, one that I have treasured for most of my life and enjoyed reading it repeatedly.

"Fulfilled Promises," I read aloud as I opened the book and began to read it's contents.

I always liked to skip to the end where the knight saves the princess from the corrupt man who tries to take over her kingdom. My thoughts began to wander, sometimes I even imagined myself being the princess from the story. And that a knight would come and save me no matter what the dangers were. I rolled over on my back and placed the book against my chest and stared at the intricate patterns that decorated the ceiling.

'_Maybe I sort of resemble her,'_ I thought.

If the Organization were to come after me, I know that Riku would be there to save me. That thought alone made me feel a warmth spread across my body.

'_I have nothing to worry about as long as Riku is near.'_

**I'm going to end it there, hopefully you all enjoyed it. I have so many ideas for these stories that it isn't funny. Oh check out my profile for the summary of the sequel to Fulfilled Promises. As for this I await the day I receive five reviews from my fellow readers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I'm back and I see that I have received my 5 reviews. If you want to know the reasons why this took so long they are posted in my other story Give It All Up. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. Now without further delay let us continue the story. Enjoy!**

"Riku!" I shouted, sitting straight up in my bed.

I was breathing pretty heavy and was drenched in a cold sweat. I looked at my surroundings, I was in my bedroom safe and sound.

'_It was all just a dream,'_ I thought, letting out a relieved sigh.

I tried focusing my attention on something else to divert my mind from the horrifying nightmare, but no matter how hard I tried the images returned. Tears began to form around the corners of my eyes, and yes it had scared me literally to the point of tears.

'_Calm down Namine it was just a dream,'_ I told myself as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and rose to a standing position.

I walked over to the white closet that stood on the other side of the room in the corner, pulled out an identical white dress, and walked into the small bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I was in desperate need of a shower due to the fact that sweat covered every inch of my body. I turned on the hot and cold water, putting both at the right temperature and prepared to get in.

_30 minutes later_

'_Much better,'_ I thought as I walked out of the bathroom in a clean dress and brushing my wet hair.

Although it was a relaxing shower it still didn't ease my mind, I just couldn't shake the dream out of my mind. It felt almost…ominous. I looked out to the window as I remembered what had taken place in my nightmare.

_Dream_

_I was trapped in the dungeons of some strange castle, shackles were placed around my wrists and chaining me to the wall. I was beyond scared, this place was frightening me and I was all alone, I could hear the screams of someone being tortured below. I wanted to cry, yet my eyes could no longer produce tears. I wanted somebody, anybody to save me from this place._

'_**Riku…he'll come save me,'**__ I thought as I tried to ignore the screaming._

_My hopes had suddenly risen slightly, I knew that Riku would come…he had to. He did promise me that he would, I remember his exact words_:

"_**Just sit back, relax, and let me protect you."**__ His voice echoed through my head as clear as day._

_Just then a door opened somewhere in the distance and footsteps echoed off of the light gray walls. A shadow of a man approached my cell, he was wearing a black coat, similar to the one that Riku wore all the time._

"_Riku?" I asked to the figure but didn't receive any response._

_The man shook his head and pulled down his hood to reveal a blue haired man with amber eyes, a scar was evident right between his cold eyes. I noticed that he was gripping onto something rather large in his gloved hand. My eyes widened when I discovered that it was a body. He opened the door to my cell and carelessly threw the body right next to me. I looked over to it and gasped in horror; I saw silver hair. _

'_**No it couldn't be!'**__ I yelled in my head as I gently turned him over. It was none other than Riku who was lying next to me.  
_

"_Riku!!…No." Tears began to stream down my face as I pulled his head close to my chest. He was a bloody mess, but thankfully he was still alive._

"_That's what happens to someone who turns against the Organization and keeps someone like you alive," the blue-haired man stated before slamming the cell door shut._

_I glared at the spot the man stood before focusing my attention back to Riku, he was struggling to regain consciousness._

"_What have they done to you?" I whispered to him softly as I combed my fingers through his moppy silver hair._

_He was finally able to open his eyes, yet when he turned to me they weren't of the same shade of aqua that I grew to love. They were much duller, so lifeless. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, I couldn't let him die on me._

"_N-Namine," he began._

_I shook my head, silently begging him not to say anything as the tears continued to pour down my face. He winced slightly as he struggled to move his gloved hand to my face. I blushed slightly at the contact, but immediately left when I looked into his almost lifeless eyes._

"_Please Namine…don't cry over me…someone like me…doesn't deserve your tears of sorrow," he said before he closed his eyes and exhaled one last breath of air._

"_Riku," I lightly shook him…no response, "Riku!!" I said loudly as I shook him harder._

_I felt my world crumble in that instant, he was dead. I placed my head onto his still chest and wept, no longer caring if I lived or died. The Organization took away the only thing I had lived for and it was because of his decision to protect me._

"_You didn't have to protect me." I told him, tears soaking his leather coat._

"_Now…I'll never get to tell you," I said in between sobs, "Riku…" _

_He would never know how I felt now, he was gone…taken from me in an instant. I lifted my head from his chest to stare at his still face, I gently placed my face over his and kissed his forehead gently. I hated this, this was worse than losing him to my powers. At least then I would've known that he was still alive somewhere, but now…_

_I let out a heartbroken scream._

_End of Dream_

Remembering the entire dream…wait I mean nightmare had caused me to begin to cry again. The scary part of it was that it all felt so real, like a premonition or something.

I heard a faint knock at the door, "Namine it's Riku. Can I come in?" I heard Riku say.

I let out a relieved sigh when I heard his voice, it was all a dream after all…Riku was still here with me. He had returned to this old mansion like he promised he would. I continued to gaze out the window, a ghost of a smile on my face. Oh I forgot to respond he must think something is wrong.

"Oh Riku…um yes. You can enter," I replied, ashamed that I had once again spaced out in the middle of a conversation. I heard the door behind me open and his footsteps entering the room.

"You had me scared there for a minute Namine. I thought something happened to you when you didn't answer right away," I heard him confess.

'_Funny thing…you had me scared as well Riku,'_ I said in my mind, but couldn't bring myself to tell him in words. I lowered my head to the floor, he was actually worried about me. I kept my back to him, almost ashamed to look at him.

"I'm sorry Riku…I was just in real deep thought when you knocked," I explained as I turned to face him, my face changing shades instantly at the sight if him.

For once he wasn't wearing his cloak, just a regular black shirt and khaki pants. I could see his six pack underneath the skin tight shirt and found that I could not look away from him. Not only were his eyes hypnotizing, but his entire physique was as well.

"Um Namine, I know I'm good looking and all, but you don't have to gawk at me," he said with a smirk on his face.

I instantly regretted my actions and quickly lowered my head to the floor, my face turning an even brighter color than before. I couldn't help it that I found him good-looking and that he just comes to my house without his cloak on.

'_He's…perfect in everyway. Like perfection to my imperfection,' _ I thought as I heard him chuckle. I built up enough bravery to look at him again, this time my eyes focused on a rip in his shirt on his shoulder. My eyes widened.

'_He was hurt!'_

"Riku you're hurt!" I exclaimed, not being able to hide the fear and concern from my voice. After the dream I had, I couldn't stop worrying and began to approach him.

As soon as my hand made contact with his arm he pulled away, clutching his shoulder and shaking his head.

"Nah, it's just a scratch."

Curse men and their pride, well I was going to treat his wound whether he liked it or not. I looked at him, my eyes softening as I met his eyes. They were brilliant and full of life, the way I loved to see them.

A few strands of hair fell to my face, "Please Riku…let me treat your wound."

We had a staring contest for several moments as he held a debate in his head, he turned his head away from mine.

"…Fine." he said, losing the battle.

I smiled as I loosely pulled him over to my bed and ordered him to sit down.

"You need to pull up your shirt," I explained, the blush returning.

He immediately complied with my request as he pulled his shirt over his head, letting me examine the wound. The temperature in the room seemed to rise.

'_He looks better with his shirt off,' _I thought,but I would never tell him this aloud.

I carefully place my hands on his shoulder, feeling him wince slightly and allowed a green light to emanate from my hands. Little by little the wound began to close. When the wound had disappeared from sight I allowed my hand to linger on his shoulder longer, his skin was so soft. I gently caressed the once wounded area with my thumb before removing my hand.

"Um...you can put your shirt back on now," I said and allowed him enough room to pull his shirt back on. I wasn't acting like myself, why could I never act like myself around him...what made him so different?

"Thanks Namine," he said as he stared at the spot where the wound used to be,

"Don't mention it," I replied, lowering my head in embarrassment, a smile on my face.

"Say," he began as he got up from a sitting position, I looked at his countenance curiously, "Would you like to take a walk outside Namine?" he asked.

My eyes widened, we couldn't because of the Organization and I wasn't about to risk the chance of that nightmare coming true.

"But Riku you said th-"

"As long as I am with you we can go outside. At least this way I can protect you. Besides some sunlight would be good for the both of us," he explained, cutting me off.

I sighed reluctantly before nodding in agreement, he had a point.

"Let me get my sketchbook," I said as I got up from the bed and picked my book up from the edge of the table.

I turned around to meet his gaze and walked back towards him, I smiled brightly at him to assure him everything was alright. No matter what it took I would not let that dream come true. I just had this weird feeling that it somehow was predicting the future and I didn't know if it was a part of my powers or what…but I wasn't going to take any chances.

'_I won't let you die Riku because…you're too important to me,' _ I thought as we walked silently down the hallway.

**Well that's that. Pretty dramatic huh? Hope everyone enjoyed it and sorry about the delay again. It just my grandmother and all, but anyway reviews and criticism are welcomed greatly and I await my next set of 5 reviews…this time it will be on time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys, 5 reviews already??? So that must mean everyone likes it. Well that's always a good thing lol, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Now its time to continue with the story.**

I walked with Riku through the hallways of the mansion that I called home. It took all of my strength to keep myself from keeping watch over him through the corner of my eye, wondering if he would disappear from my side at any minute. I hugged my sketchbook closer to my chest when I felt his eyes on me, I never understood why I felt so small every time he would so much as glance at me with those eyes.

'_Maybe I'm just self-conscious,' _I thought as we approached the front door.

I unlocked the lock that I had put on the door and opened it to reveal the never-ending sunset that was so famous in Twilight Town. Well…almost never-ending, there were the occasional thunderstorms which I absolutely hated more than anything. I stopped myself from walking outside when I didn't hear Riku's footsteps coinciding with mine. I turned around to see him standing a few feet away from me, his eyes were glaring at the floor, he seemed so deep in thought.

"Riku?" I asked, walking over to him his eyes immediately looking up to me and then back to the floor a second later. 'What's on your mind?' is what I wanted to say as I gently touched his forearm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling the goosebumps rise on his skin.

"Yeah…everything is fine," he replied as he pulled away from me and walked ahead.

I wasn't entirely convinced, I wish that he could trust me enough to tell me what is on his mind. Isn't that what he expects me to do with him? I sighed, one of these days I'll get him to open up to me.

'_That is the goal that I have set for myself,'_ I thought as I followed Riku outside.

I couldn't help but smile as he stretched his perfectly toned arms and let out a deep breath. He really was attractive I would give him that as I examined his perfect physique from behind, knowing that I wouldn't get caught if he didn't see me. I let a small laugh, which caused him to turn to me, confusion written all across his face.

"What?"

I shook my head, the smile never leaving my face. There was no way that I could tell him that I was checking him out once again, that would bring out his cockiness and then he would tease me about it. I sighed silently as he shrugged it off and turned back to look at the distant town. I began to walk up to him until I was by his side, for some reason I felt safer if I was right next to him.

"So where do you want to go Namine?" Riku asked.

I placed my index finger to my chin thoughtfully, there were many good places to go in Twilight Town. I actually really wanted to go to Sunset Hill, but that was all the way on the other side of town and we would have to ride the train which would cost us munny. I don't think that either of us had any munny at the moment anyway. I decided that I would choose the place with the second best view so I could begin a new drawing…it feels like forever since I had picked up a pencil.

"How about the clock tower? It has a good view of the ocean and the town that I could use in my artwork," I said excitedly at the thought of beginning a new drawing. I looked to Riku beside me to see if he had any objections, a small smile had touched his lips.

'_He should smile more often,'_ I thought thinking that a smile suited him better than his blank face, although I thought he was attractive either way, though I would never ever admit that to him.

He nodded in agreement, "The clock tower it is then."

I couldn't contain my excitement as I led the way into the dark forest that we had to pass through in order to reach the town. My pace slowed a great deal as we became surrounded by thick tree trucks and underbrush, I suddenly remembered why I tried to avoid coming through this forest as much as possible. I heard Riku stop behind me.

"What's up?" I heard him ask, probably wondering why my mood had changed so quickly.

I pulled my sketchbook closer to my chest as I felt a sudden temperature change in the area, it was so cold. I didn't want to go any further into that forest.

"I forgot that there have been many reports of heartless attacks in this forest," I began, "I've always been deathly afraid of them because I was almost attacked by one a few months ago," I said, lowering my head down in embarrassment. I was embarrassed for acting so childish in front of Riku, he was fearless and brave while I on the other hand was a coward.

I suddenly felt Riku's hand on my shoulder as he began to walk a few steps in front of me. I was tempted to brush my hand against his in that brief moment, but my shyness got the better of me. I was disappointed when he let go.

"Don't worry," he began as he turned to face me, "Just stick close to me Namine. I'll protect you…even if it cost me my life," he reassured me with a smirk on his face.

I flinched at the last words that Riku had said, memories of the nightmare playing repeatedly through my head. Tears had threatened to fall down my face and I tried so hard to keep them from falling, but the nightmare was so insufferable.

"H-hey don't get so bent out of shape," he stuttered as a single tear glided down my face.

How could he say that? I couldn't help but get bent out of shape when he mentioned that he would give up his life to protect me. That would just make the dream come true, which I was trying so hard to keep from happening…well I wasn't sure if it would but I didn't want to take any chances. Not when it came to Riku.

"I-I…" I began, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't worry. Let's just get going," he said.

I nodded, wiping the tears out of my eyes and made sure to stay close to Riku without actually invading his personal space. I heard Riku sigh as we walked closer to the hole in the wall that would lead to the Market Place, or Tram Common it was the same thing.

"Wow this place sure is crowded," Riku complained as avoided bumping into several people on our walk and passed by the many shops and street vendors.

It was almost the end of summer after all, preparations were being made for the big events, "Everyone is getting ready for the Struggle. It's the biggest event of the summer in Twilight Town besides the festival which takes place a few days after it," I explained as we passed the item shop.

"I see," he stated as I watched him. I smiled slightly as his attention shifted to the item shop to the upcoming street performers. There were many of them on the sides on the busy streets, trying to make a living on what little money was given.

I was quite impressed with the boy who had managed to keep the ball from hitting the ground for fifteen consecutive hits, I smiled again. He would be another good subject for art once I was through with all of the drawings of Riku that I started. I heard Riku snort a little at the said boy before we continued to the more quiet part of town. The rest of the walk was peaceful, however I couldn't enjoy it like usual because of all of the dark thoughts that have been going through my head. We finally reached the top of the hill to reveal a large plaza surrounded by walls, the clock tower towards our left watched over the quiet city.

"It's been a while since I've been here," I stated as I walked over to the wall overlooking the town and sat down with my legs dangling over the edge. I pulled out my sketchbook and began to shade in the different areas of Riku's face and clothing. I smiled at the drawing, though not even my artwork could compare to the real thing. I heard Riku climb onto the wall to take a seat beside me.

"What's on your mind?" I heard him ask after a few moments of silence, causing me to stop my pencil movements and look up to him. He was focused on the beautiful scene laid out before us, his silver hair shining in the sunlight and his gem-like eyes seemed even more breathtaking to look at. I blushed as I continued to stare at him waiting for him to continue.

"You seemed so upset back there. I'm kind of concerned. I just wanted to know why you so sad were because I hate seeing people cry," he confessed as he lowered his head to catch a glimpse of what was below us.

I couldn't speak, Riku was worried about me? The thought filled my heart with joy, but could I really tell him that I dreamt that he…I couldn't even finish the thought as tears began to well up in my eyes once again. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Riku begin to shuffle next to me, ready to leave his seat next to me.

'_No! I can't let him leave me,'_ I thought and grabbed onto his wrist without thinking. He turned to look at me, a calm expression on his face.

"Please don't go Riku," I begged as my grip around his wrist tightened. It was the only thing I could think of doing to prevent him from leaving. I turned my head towards the sunset, ashamed to look into his eyes because he probably considered me to be a weak human being. I heard him sigh he sat beside me once again. I knew that he was expecting me to tell him what was wrong, so I let out a deep breath before I began.

"I had a dream last night…no it was more like a nightmare," she explained as I felt Riku's eyes on me, though I didn't turn to him, "I was trapped in a strange castle, and I was all alone. I kept up hope that you would save me from that place…I was so scared. And then a man dressed in a dark cloak similar to yours stopped outside my cell, I thought it was you…but when he pulled down his hood I saw it wasn't and I noticed that he held something large in his hand…a body."

I wiped away the tears that had managed to fall before continuing, "He threw the person beside me and…a-and," I couldn't handle it anymore I began to shiver slightly at the thought of me holding Riku as he was dying in my arms. My nails began to dig into his skin to reassure me that he was still there and was alive and well, but it didn't the stop the feeling of my heart being ripped in two.

'_What is this?'_ I thought as the beating of my heart began to quicken. I began to cry harder.

"I-It w-was you…Riku. The person he threw into the cell was y-you!" I finished, removing my hand from his wrist to cover my face, the burning continued to intensify.

'_Please say something,'_ I secretly pleaded as he continued to remain silent.

"Me?" he finally said, the shock was obvious in his voice.

I moved my face to meet his and nodded in reply, slightly reluctant to continue, "You…were so beat up, there was so much blood. I tried to heal you, but nothing seemed to work…and then you told me that you weren't worthy of my tears of sadness. Then you…d-died." I said as I relived the entire scene in my head and all of the feelings that I had experienced as Riku slowly died in my arms, causing me to cry harder.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around Riku's waist and placed my head against his chest. I needed this, I needed to reassure myself that Riku was alive and in front of me. I felt his entire body stiffen at my actions, but I didn't care what he thought at the moment. I wanted comfort, I needed to be as close to him as I could right now.

"I can't stand to lose you like that again Riku," I confessed as his scent began to fill my nostrils. He smelled of pine and several other spices. My eyes widened and my face grew red as he returned the embrace and rested his chin against my head.

"Don't worry, I'm not the type of person to die that easy," he said as my grip on his waist tightened.

My heart quickened to an even greater pace as the tears continued to fall freely from my eyes. I snuggled closer into his chest, never wanting this moment to end. Time seemed to pass by as we stayed in that position for who knows how long, I finally was able to calm down. He was so warm, I felt like the world couldn't lay a finger on me when he held me like this. I felt a wave of disappointment passed through me as Riku pulled me away, a firm grip on my shoulders, making me meet his face.

"I'm not going to stop protecting you," he stated, his face full of determination.

My eyes widened, even after everything I told him…he still wished to protect me? I bit my bottom lip nervously and began to trace circles on the cover of my sketchbook with my finger, I couldn't allow it. No matter how much it hurt me to think that he should stay away from me…I couldn't allow Riku to throw away his life for someone who is considered a ghost to the outside world. My heart ached at the thought of never seeing Riku again. I placed my hand over my chest. What was wrong with me?

"But Riku…I don't want you to d-"

"And I won't!" he shouted out of frustration causing me to flinch. His grip on my shoulders tightened, but not to the point where it would hurt me.

I looked towards the entrance to the station, trying to look anywhere but his face. If I were to look into his eyes I would agree to anything, it was just the effect that Riku had on me.

"I'm…sorry. I just…" _'care about you too much.'_ I said, but I couldn't bring myself to finish the rest of the sentence.

"It's okay Namine," he said as he began to ruffle my hair, "And cheer up will you?"

I plastered a fake smile on my face just so that I wouldn't have to worry him anymore as he gazed up at the clock.

"We should be heading back," he stated as he pushed himself off of the wall and offered me his hand.

I nodded, placing my hand in his as he helped me down. A shock of electricity went down my spine at the brief contact. Something was seriously wrong with me today as I looked at my hand for a brief moment before falling back into step with Riku. We passed the street vendors that I had spotted earlier today, the boy who I had thought about drawing smiled at me and waved. I thought nothing of it and waved back at him, slightly confused that he now seemed petrified to even steal another glance at me.

'_That was weird,'_ I thought as we continued on our way.

The market place was still as crowded as when we had first ventured through it. I managed to suppress my laughter as Riku mumbled a few not so nice words at a plump man who had practically run into him. Riku quickened his pace at the sight of the large hole in the wall. He let out a sigh of relief as we made it into the forest leading to the mansion. I shifted myself so that I was closer to Riku, my paranoia of the heartless attacking once again setting in. Although being with Riku helped to ease my fears a great deal. I let a silent sigh of relief when the mansion came into view.

"Are you coming in Riku?" I asked as we stopped on the front porch.

I felt my heart fall when he shook his head, "I have to return to Organization XIII's stronghold. Xemnas is probably wondering where I have been all day," he explained as I lowered my head to the ground.

"You know…I hate seeing you leave everyday," I confessed as I realized that it broke my heart to be apart from him for even more that one second. Riku was my lifeline, it was because of him that I had begun to hate the feeling of being alone.

"But I always come back the next day," he replied in a calm voice.

I let out a silent laugh, Riku was always so calm. I leaned against his chest and placed my left hand on his shoulder, I couldn't help it. I loved the feeling I have when I was close to him like this and I was addicted to his scent. He was too shocked to do anything, but stand there. My heart began to pick up the pace and the blush returned to my cheeks. As I stood there leaning against Riku, I realized what it was that has been making me feel so strange whenever I was around him. I had opened my heart to Riku, let him into my life and become my friend, but now I know that it was something more. I had allowed myself to fall in love with Riku.

'_I can't deny it to myself,'_ I thought as I tried to pull him closer.

"Look I…I really have to go Namine," I smiled, hearing the nervousness in his voice.

Sadly I pulled myself away from him and gave him a stern look.

"You better come back Riku," I stated in a more serious tone that even scared myself.

Riku nodded in reply, the slight pink flush that was on his face had disappeared, "I will…you have nothing to worry about Namine."

He grinned at me before turning around to summon a strange portal of darkness. He turned around to face me again.

"You should get inside where it is safe, I'll be back tomorrow," he said before he disappeared into the darkness.

I stared at the place where he had vanished for a moment longer, placing a hand to my chest. My heart was pounding against my ribcage profusely. Now that I have finally admitted my feeling to myself, I wondered if I would be able to tell Riku. Probably not…I was too shy and also scared of rejection. I placed my hand on the door handle, I suddenly felt like somebody was watching me. I turned around to see that nobody was around, I turned around and quickly entered the mansion and locked the door. Thoughts of today's event flowed through my mind as I entered my bedroom, placing the sketchbook gently on the table. I walked over to the window, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me so I closed the curtains. Without Riku here I felt paranoid that the Organization would find me, I sat down in one of the chairs and opened my sketchbook to the drawing of Riku. I smiled and gently ran my fingers over it. I hoped that nothing would ever happen to him to the point where it endangers his life, I wouldn't let him. And if he would ask why, then I would say:

'_Because I love you Riku…with all my heart'_

**Whew finally done!! Sorry it's a day later than promised. I wasn't feeling good earlier today and I didn't get around to finishing this chapter until late. It was a long one indeed.****Namine's feelings are revealed finally. And what is this feeling of someone watching her, could it be the Organization? You'll just have to wait until next time, 5 reviews at the minimum.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!! I'm back again with another chapter! Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed thus far, things are going to be getting pretty intense really soon and I appreciate everyone sticking with the story. Well that's enough procrastinating for now, enjoy the chapter.**

'_I'm going to try,'_ I thought as I continued to debate on whether or not to add color to my drawing of Riku.

I had woken up earlier this morning, feeling the need to draw. I always was that way when something was on my mind, yet I really wanted to color the sketch. Though on the other hand I was afraid to, I was scared that I would somehow ruin it because I couldn't blend the colors perfectly. I didn't want to ruin the piece of artwork that meant the most to me.

'_Because it keeps me close to him when he's not here,'_ I thought to myself as I smiled at the picture sadly.

I really wanted Riku to be here right now, it's as if I had thrown away all of my beliefs of condemning myself to a life of seclusion because of him. Now he had become like a drug to cure my loneliness, I couldn't stand not being in his presence. I wanted to be held in his arms that seemed like they could protect me from the world. I wanted to be able to tell him how I felt.

'_Yet I can't,'_ I thought as I felt my heart rate quicken.

Due to not having contact with any people for as long as I can remember, I have a hard time expressing my feelings and inner thoughts. Hence the reason I am shy and nervous most of the time. Besides…I don't think he feels the same about me anyway. The sudden feeling of warmth that I felt had froze and was now replaced with emptiness. What I was really afraid of was rejection, afraid that he wouldn't want to be around me anymore if he knew how I felt. The last thing I wanted was to push Riku away, so for both of our sakes…I would keep my feelings to myself and watch him from afar.

'_Reality is not fair,'_ I thought, but if hiding the truth would keep Riku close to me then I would keep these feelings to myself.

I pulled the box of colored pencils towards me, I had to get rid of these pessimistic thoughts before Riku comes…I didn't want him to see me break down in front of him again. I pulled out a silver pencil and began to lightly color in Riku's hair, deciding that it would be best to put a base color down before adding the details. There was no room for mess ups, I wanted this drawing to be perfect…just like Riku was. I pushed a few bangs out of my eyes as I began to slowly add more color into the picture.

"So far so good," I muttered as I added some light-purple streaks for added effect in the hair.

I smiled, it looked just like Riku's silver hair. I was one step closer to bringing this picture to life, that is what an artist does, they bring life to the pictures on a canvas. I placed the dark purple pencil behind my ear, I was going to need it later anyway and began to work on his cloak. I turned my head towards the curtains for a split second, the hair on the back of my neck began to rise.

'_Why do I feel like somebody is watching me?'_ I thought as I desperately tried to return my attention to the drawing in front of me.

As soon as Riku had left yesterday, I had this gut feeling that I was being watched. Every time I looked around to look for the person, no one was there. It was really starting to scare me, what if the Organization had found me? What happened if they were to attack while Riku wasn't here? I wouldn't be able to defend myself, well I did have my powers. But, the idea of Riku coming to save me sounded better…I would only use my powers if he didn't show up. I continued to blend in dark blues and blacks until I was satisfied with how the coat turned out, one of these days I would also like to draw him without the coat on, just his regular apparel. I blushed, wondering if he would actually let me draw him though, I mean he doesn't even know about the project I'm working on right now. Would he get mad?

'_No!'_ I shook my head, Riku is my friend after all. Why would he get mad at something like that?

I shouldn't worry about this, yet I can't help it. I guess the nightmare I had made me realize that even the slightest thing could take a person away from you in an instant. I shook my head, I really needed to stop thinking of such things. I placed my sketchbook on the table as I finished adding the finishing touches to the fabric of the coat. Now it was time for the hardest part.

"The eyes," I whispered to myself.

I looked through my pencil box for all the shades of blue that I owned, choosing very carefully which ones I would blend together. This is the part I was afraid of messing up, I wanted to capture the emotion that I saw every time I looked into his eyes. I carefully began to color in his eyes, picturing Riku staring at me in my mind as I did so. I worked for fifteen minutes straight, blending the colors carefully until I was satisfied with the outcome. I smiled at the picture in my hands.

'_I did it!' _I thought happily as I admired the bright aqua color that was staring back at me.

After spending many grueling hours many nights before on many failed attempts, I had managed to perfect the aqua color that I loved so much. When Riku arrived later on today, I was going to show him this drawing. I felt butterflies in my stomach, hoping that he would like it…I mean I worked very hard just to make the drawing perfect.

"I really hope he likes it," I whispered to myself as the blush danced across my face.

I silently rose from my chair and walked over to the window, peering slightly to see if Riku was coming or not. There was no sign of him whatsoever. I sighed, it seemed like he was taking a lot longer than usual today and that worried me. My thoughts began to linger towards the dark side, was he hurt?

"No he can't be!" I shouted, my voice echoed off the walls.

Riku is strong, there was no way anyone could pummel him into that state. I just have to start believing in him a little more, instead of worrying if some nightmare that I had was going to come true. My thoughts drifted back to yesterday as we stood outside on the front porch, how he let me lean against his chest even though he didn't hug me back. I wanted to spend more time like that with Riku, try to get closer to him and share memories with him. I just had to believe that he would be here, patience was a virtue that I happened to be bless with. Suddenly something black dashed passed my window, causing me to jump back in surprise.

'_What was that?'_ I asked myself as I peered out the window even further to get a good look at what it was.

It had vanished into thin air. Fear began to well up inside me as I pushed the curtains back over the windows, I was safe in here as long as whatever it was stayed outside. I placed a hand over my chest as I walked back over to my seat.

'_Riku where are you?'_ I asked to no one, really wishing that he could be here now to soothe my fears.

I looked back down at the drawing of him and realized that I didn't color in the skin. I sat back down, still shaken by the thing that had passed by my window just a minute ago, and pulled my sketchbook to my lap.

'_What was it anyway?' _ I wondered as I pulled the skin colored pencil out of the box and began to color in his face and collarbone.

The sound of the door being forced open caused me to focus my attention on my bedroom door in front of me. I clutched my sketchbook to my chest tightly, I remembered locking that door before walking up the stairs to my room. My body began to shiver in terror as frantic footsteps began to make their way up the stairs. So Organization XIII did find me after all…then what happened to Riku? I shut my eyes tightly, having no more time to think as my door busted open in front of me, causing me to almost jump out of my chair.

"Namine!" a familiar voice shouted.

"R-Riku?" I instantly snapped my eyes open at the familiar voice, I looked up in confusion to see him standing in my doorway with his keyblade in hand, a look of relief on his face. I felt my face heat up as he smiled at me, not a smirk, an actual smile. I had to look away to hide my embarrassment, curse my shyness.

"I'm just glad that you're safe Namine," he said as he began to approach me. I noticed his eyes narrow slightly as if he had sensed something was happening that I was unaware of.

"Get down!" he exclaimed.

All of a sudden I felt him charge at me and pulled me to the ground, his arms around me tightly. I knew in that instant that my face was as red as a cherry as Riku summoned what looked to be a shield and deflected a weapon that was aimed right for me.

"Riku…what's gotten into you?" I asked nervously, but grew silent at the sound of the creepy laughter that filled the room.

"It seems that the traitor finally shows," a voice echoed around the room. It sounded strangely familiar.

I noticed that Riku stood in front of me protectively as a man came from a strange portal that appeared on the wall. I froze at the sight of him, blue hair, cold amber eyes, and a scar that looked like an 'X' was right between his eyes.

'_N-No…it can't be!'_

My breathing became heavier, it was the man from my dream…the one that hurt Riku. He was standing right in front of us. I clutched tightly onto the back of Riku's shirt as I began to shiver.

"It's him…the one from my dream," I whispered as I hid further behind Riku, my head against his back and tears filled my eyes. I felt Riku looking at me, but his attention turned back to the adversary in front of us.

"It seems your mission was indeed a failure Riku. The witch is obviously still alive," his cold voice stated.

Silence passed by as Riku never moved from his spot in front of me, I heard the man from the Organization begin to laugh in amusement.

"Is that a hint of weakness? But Riku…you don't have a weakness," I heard him say in a mocking tone.

I withdrew my head from Riku's back and looked up to him. Weakness? I was considered Riku's weakness? No that couldn't be possible, I can't be that important to him…could I?

"Shut up!" I heard him shout as he began to charge straight for the cold-eyed figure.

"Riku wait!" I exclaimed as I reached out for him, but he didn't hear me. It seems his anger for this man had consumed him. I continued to watch over him with worry, images of the nightmare passing through my eyes and the tears pouring down my face as I lowered my head.

'_Don't you dare get yourself killed.'_

**Phew done finally. Though I'm actually kind of disappointed with this chapter. I feel like I put more effort into Riku's POV when I was telling about this scene. But I will let you all be the judge of how I did on this chapter. So submit your reviews and I await the next set of 5 reviews that I receive. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter is here!! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and was actually surprised that I had received my 5 reviews so fast. Lol I guess everyone wanted to know what happens next, well then let's get on with the story.**

I watched helplessly as Riku began to charge at the blue-haired man from my nightmare, worry for his safety overcoming me. I didn't want anything to happen to him, yet there was no way that I could help either. Several strange black spheres of energy had surrounded the evil fellow and crashed into him without warning.

"You're as weak as ever," I heard Riku say cockily.

The man continued to glare at Riku with a murderous intent as the silver haired boy walked silently over to him and placed his keyblade at his throat.

"Now to end your pathetic existence Saix," he said, but before performing the finishing blow, the weapon that was stuck in the wall from earlier had embedded itself into Riku's shoulder.

"Riku!" I shrieked in horror as the man known as Saix pulled the weapon hastily out of Riku's arm.

I wanted to run over to him in the moment, but what could I do? I was just a defenseless girl who depended on someone else to protect me. I had tried to lodge my way in Saix's mind and manipulate his memories earlier, but something was preventing me from tampering with his head. I turned my head away, unable to bear the sight of Riku getting hurt.

"Don't worry Namine. I'm okay," I heard him say and quickly looked up to meet his aquamarine stare. Even in the worst of situations I was able to find comfort in his gaze, somehow I felt more reassured as he turned around to look at Saix.

"It seems you have underestimated me Riku, as I have said before I have conjured up a way to defeat you," he stated as he focused his cold topaz eyes on me I cringed in fear as if his stare were burning holes right through my soul. Why was he looking at me like that?

'_I wish he would stop,'_ I thought, placing my hands against my chest.

The sound of Saix screaming brought me out of my thoughts and looked back up to see Riku administer one good slash from his weapon and shot a black sphere into Saix's chest, causing him to fly straight through the wall.

"Who said I would let you get anywhere near her?" I heard him ask, his back was still turned to me.

When I was sure it was safe, I began to quietly approach Riku. I stopped right behind him as he turned to face me. I finally let a warm smile grace my features when I realized that Riku was still standing here alive. The thought brought joy to my heart and I couldn't describe how relieved I felt. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned up against his body, a shock of electricity going down my spine at my boldness.

"I'm…so glad that you're okay Riku. Thank you for protecting me," I said as I tightened my hold on him, tears of joy falling down my face. The feeling of his hand on the back of my head caused me to nestle into his chest further.

"It's no deal," he said awkwardly after several moments of silence, "Saix is a pushover anyway."

I wanted him to know how I felt, now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Though I was indeed scared that he would reject me, apart of me still wanted to tell him. The feeling began to well up in my chest until I felt like I was going to explode from the inside. I would probably never get another chance like this so I might as well take the risk. I would deal with whatever happens next when I have reached that point, it's just that I wanted him to know so badly that it ate me up inside. A blush found it's way onto my face as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Riku…there's something I really want to tell you," I said as I pulled him closer.

"What is it?" he asked inquisitively.

I took several deep breaths to calm myself down, I have never felt so nervous in my entire life than in this moment. But I knew that I had to get my feelings out, that is what he wanted me to do anyway, tell him what was on my mind.

"Riku I-I lo-"

"It looks like it's time I interrupt this tender moment," Saix's voice cut off my sentence as I felt Riku being separated from me.

My eyes widened in terror as he pushed Riku toward the window at incredible speed. I began to run after them to try and stop them in anyway possible.

"Riku!!" I screamed as the window shattered and he fell from the second floor to the ground below.

I dashed over to the broken window as I watched his body hit the ground. I noticed that Saix had recovered from his fall and was attaching his flying projectile to a huge sword.

"I'll show you who the pushover is," he screamed angry and swung his large sword towards Riku's defenseless figure.

'_Watch out!' _I was about to scream, but felt no need when he leapt out of the sword's range. I let a small smile cross my features.

It was then I noticed something different about the view from my window, everything seemed darker than normal. I looked up to see a full moon shining brightly over the silent town in the distance, capturing almost everything in it's pale aura. Wait a minute…Twilight Town never experienced night or day. Something strange was going on here.

"It's not good enough!" I heard Riku exclaim as he threw his keyblade at Saix's feet.

I instantly back up from the window when I noticed that it was about to explode. The next thing I knew I was on the floor due to the outburst being so close to where I was. I quickly got up and dusted myself off and grabbed my sketchbook in my haste. I had to get outside to be by Riku's side just in case he needed to be healed, I wasn't taken taking any chances. Before I could leave my bedroom, five spears were blocking my entry to the hallway and I felt something sharp pressed gently against the back of my neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" a deep voiced asked coldly.

I turned around to see a scary looking man with black hair tied behind him and dull violet eyes staring at me without any emotion. I instantly turned around to try and move the floating lances out of my way, I could sense the smirk on his face without having to turn around. I turned to give the man the best glare I could muster up, waiting patiently when to catch him off guard.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not," he stated as he tried to grab for me. I retaliated by stomping hard on his right foot.

He winced in pain, the spears that were blocking my way opened up slightly. So he must control those lances in some way, well I didn't have time to think about it and quickly squeezed through the small opening that they had provided.

'_I need to get outside,'_ I thought as I looked over my shoulder.

I jumped out of the way as the man threw a lance in my direction, he was right behind me. I took a risk and leaped over the railing, a feeling of pain shot through my legs as soon as I made contact with the floor but I don't think that anything was injured. I noticed two of the spears were blocking my way outside so I decided to head for the glass door leading to the backyard. I could hear his loud footsteps slowly walking down the stairs, not in any hurry at all. I silently made my way to the door on the other side of the foyer, remaining extra careful to not be caught. The man's footsteps were growing louder with each passing second. I had finally reached the sliding glass doors without getting caught and quietly tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. I suddenly became frantic.

'_Why won't it open?!' _I began to pull on the handle with all my strength, but was stopped when a lance was thrown towards me. It was only an inch away from hitting my head.

"It's futile to try and run."

I turned my head to see the dark haired man making his way towards me, an angry expression on his face, probably from what I did to him earlier. I backed away from him until my back pressed against the cool glass of the window, I was trapped and there was no way out of it. I tried digging into the man's mind in order to tamper with his memories, but found myself unable to enter his subconscious. He merely smirked at me.

"Your little powers don't work on people like me," he stated as he pointed all six lances in my direction.

I let out a blood-curdling scream, it was the only thing I could think of doing at the moment. He grabbed for my wrist and I pushed him away, fighting him off the best I could…which was pretty bad. The man growled in frustration and grabbed my forearm roughly, dragging me across the foyer of the mansion. I struggled trying to break free, I needed to get to Riku…I couldn't allow myself to be captured.

The spear-wielding man let out another growl of frustration as he pulled me through the front door. My arm felt like it was about to be ripped from it's socket, but I continued to fight against his attempt. There was no way I was leaving this mansion. I was surprised when we came to a stop and I looked up in confusion at the man, wishing that there was someway to escape from his hold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

I turned my head to see who he was talking to, my eyes lit up immediately.

_'Thank goodness you're still safe Riku.'_

His entrancing eyes softened for a brief second at the sight of me before they hardened at the man who held me captive.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten to let her go," he said in a menacing tone.

"Riku!" I cried out as I struggled to be free of his hold.

I was scared and frustrated, I wanted to get to Riku. If this black haired enigma didn't free me he was seriously going to regret it. Riku didn't look like he was too happy at the moment, Saix lying on the ground battered and bruised behind him was proof of that. I winced as the grip on my wrist tightened, tears began to well out the corner of my eyes. Riku began to walk towards us his keyblade in hand, a deadly glare focused entirely on the lance wielder. I shivered in panic as the six spears began to dance around me, almost like a shield to prevent Riku from reaching me. I heard Riku laugh slightly before he began to charge straight towards the dark-cloaked man next to me.

"You should learn not to turn your back on your enemies Riku," I heard the all too familiar cold voice say.

I looked up and saw Saix in the air with his sword aimed for Riku. I gasped in horror I needed to warn Riku about the attack and fast. I tried to run over to him, but was instantly pulled back to the dark haired man's side.

"Look out!!" I exclaimed, but I was too late.

Saix had driven the dull end of his sword straight into Riku's back, shockwaves emanating from the sword as Riku fell to the ground. My heart dropped and the tears began to fall.

"Riku!" I shouted as I tried to pull away again, but my efforts proved futile. I continued to struggle though, I had to get to him…I couldn't stand seeing the one I love hurt, especially when I couldn't reach him.

"What shall we do with her Saix?" the violet-eyed man asked as he continued to restrain me from getting to Riku. I saw Riku lift his head up to face me, his eyes filled with concern and desperation as he reached his hand out to me. I lifted my free hand to reach out for his as well, but the distance was too far.

"N-Namine…" he said, having trouble speaking. I flinched when Saix had driven his sword into Riku's back one again.

I continued to try and break free of the mysterious man's grasp, wanting to desperately to be by Riku's side and pull him into my arms. Why did life have to be so cruel? Did someone really enjoy watching me suffer?

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Take her somewhere far away from Riku," Saix commanded before applying more pressure on the Riku's ribs, causing him to cry out in pain.

I felt my heart stop in my chest. Far away from Riku? They couldn't! I would wallow into nothing if I were too far away from him. He made me feel whole, like I actually mattered in this world. They couldn't separate me from Riku...they just couldn't, I love him too much.

"N-No…you can't do that!" I cried out.

"As you wish," the man replied to Saix while raising his free hand to summon a dark portal to our left. I tried pulling out of his grasp while he was conjuring up his dark magic to create the portal, but he caught me at the last second.

"Riku, help me!" I screamed to him, turning to face him as I rebelled against going into the portal with the spear user.

I heard an aggravated growl escape from the Organization member's lips when I wouldn't cooperate and felt a slight pain on the back of my neck. My eyes began to grow heavier, I struggled to remain conscious. What did he do to me?

"That should shut her up for a while," he complained as he lifted me off the ground and carried me into the dark portal.

'_Riku…I'm sorry,'_ I thought before falling into the depths of my subconscious.

**Okay, well another chapter is finished. I hope you enjoyed it. So yeah the plot thickens even more with Namine being captured by Organization XIII. What will happen to her once she wakes up? Many questions will be answered in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and as always R&R, Until the day I receive 5 reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!! Hope you guys continue to have a good summer Well I officially have 5 reviews so I will reward you with another chapter. Yay!! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed my story, they are all appreciated. Well here we go with the chapter.**

My eyes began to open groggily, my bangs were in my face, impairing my vision.

'_What? How did I-'_

My thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from outside of where ever I was. It sounded like the man who had captured me and Saix, the man that hurt Riku. I pressed my cheek against the coolness of the floor, trying to relieve myself of the nightmares I continued to have.

"Xaldin make sure you guard this one _well_," I heard Saix's voice ring through my ears.

"What makes this one so special? Usually we kill our prisoners right away," The man known as Xaldin replied with another question.

I shuddered as though feeling Xaldin's lances pierce through my flesh when he mentioned that they usually killed prisoners here. I lifted myself up to a sitting position, my eyes still to the ground.

'_But…where exactly was here?'_ I thought as I let my eyes explore the room for the first time.

A sense of dread filled me as I instantly recognized this place. It was the same exact dungeon that my nightmare had taken place in. My heart began to feel heavy, the sadness was overwhelming…yet I couldn't bring myself to cry.

"Not only do we not have orders from the Superior, but I think that Riku has grown attached to this particular girl," Saix explained from somewhere nearby. "Now I'm off to Castle Oblivion to check on the traitor."

Traitor…so Riku was still alive? I let a sigh of relief escape my lips, the painful feeling began to fade away. Riku was safe for now.

"Okay then. Try not to torture him too much Saix. We can't have him dying on us now can we?"

"Hmph, I'll make him wish he were dead," Saix said, I could hear the smirk on his face.

I gasped in fear and worry, no… Riku! I covered up my mouth instantly, now realizing that I had made too much noise. But I couldn't help it, my dream was going to come true and I was helpless to stop it. I didn't even know where I was, let alone where Riku could be. I heard footsteps begin to walk closer to my prison cell and began to back up to the point where I was up against the wall.

'_What if it was Saix and he held Riku's body in his hand already?'_

I shook my head, I needed to stop thinking of such things. Yet I knew it couldn't be helped because of my abilities, I was afraid that my dreams were going to be telling me the future. So far I was trapped in the same exact cell and now the footsteps were approaching the said cell. I prayed that it wasn't Saix holding a dying Riku in his grasp…please let the fates be kind enough to me to make that one not happen.

"So it seems your awake," the monotone voice of Xaldin stated as he look at me through the bars of my prison.

I said nothing as he pulled out a key and opened the door to my cell, slightly relieved to see that it was Xaldin and not Saix that was here right now…although not too relieved.

"W-Where's Riku?" I asked as he shut the door behind him.

Xaldin merely chuckled at the question, "We made sure to keep you as far away from him as possible."

I wrapped my arms around myself as the temperature began to drop, "I want to see him."

"Sorry I don't take orders from a girl who should already be dead," he stated while summoning his lances to his side.

"So you're going to kill me then." It was more of a statement than a question. I remembered it was because of such orders that I was able to meet Riku in the first place, I realized just how much my life has changed since our first meeting.

"No. You are here because if we have you in our custody then Riku will have to do whatever we say if your life is at stake."

I glared up at the man, "I'd rather die than be used to control him. He…" I instantly covered my mouth, a blush now decorating my face.

Xaldin not looked at me with amusement in his eyes, "What's this? Don't tell me that you have fallen in love with him," he stated, almost on the verge of laughter.

My heart began to pound against my ribcage, I couldn't say anything due to the lump caught up in my throat. I heard his quiet laughter as the lances began to surround me.

"Get up. I have orders to take you to see the Superior," he ordered, using the wind to force me to my feet.

I couldn't move, as Xaldin began to guide me out the door. My feet weren't even touching the ground, it was as if he had control of the air around him. I looked around the castle as he pushed me onwards to somewhere unknown. Everything was white and gray, just like in the dream…except I had only seen the dungeons there. My thoughts drifted back to Riku. I wanted to see him terribly almost to the point where I felt my heart ache for him to be by my side.

'_I wish you were here to protect me,'_ I thought, though I know he couldn't hear me.

I was brought out of my thoughts to the sound of two heavy doors opening in front of me. I looked ahead to see a man in a dark coat sitting atop of a large throne and a woman with blond hair by his side. I instantly began to try and break free of the air under Xaldin's control as I felt fear escalating inside me at the sight of the hooded man. Xaldin pointed a spear at the back of my neck.

"Stop struggling," he ordered, lowering me to the ground and taking my wrist in his hand.

"Superior. This is the girl that Riku had kept alive without your consent," Xaldin stated pushing me in front of him, causing my to fall to my knees.

The hooded man was in front of me instantly, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I looked over at the woman behind me who looked really bored at the moment.

"I see…so it seems Riku did betray me after all. If I had a heart, I'm pretty sure I would be angry and disappointed right now," the man stated.

"Y-You're Xemnas?" I asked, this was the man that had given the orders for Riku to kill me?

He nodded and pulled his hood down to reveal his face. He had long gray hair that reached his mid-back and cold orange eyes…even colder than Saix's.

"What are we going to do Superior?" Xaldin asked curiously as the man in front of me looked to be in deep thought.

"We have no choice. I want you to kill Riku," Xemnas ordered.

"No!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the entire room. The tears began to fall freely from my face as I felt Xemnas's cold stare focused on me, "Please don't! You can't…I beg of you," I said in between sobs as I clutched the bottom of his coat with my hands. I knew it was stupid to try and do something like this, but he had just said that they could kill Riku.

"I love him more than anything…I can't let you kill him!" I screamed.

"Hmph who says you can order me around. Take her back to her cell. Xaldin…you and Saix have my permission to dispose of Riku. Tell him that when he get's back," the leader ordered.

Xaldin smirked, "With pleasure Superior," he stated as he began to pull me away from Xemnas and the blond haired woman.

I noticed that her eyes were glaring at me with intense hate, before I was forced to turn around by Xaldin.

"I've been waiting for those orders for a long time. That kid had it coming to him," I heard Xaldin mutter as he pulled me down the halls.

I just allowed Xaldin to lead me down the hallway, too caught up in my own thoughts to continue to struggle. We were in front of my prison cell in no time, it must be close to the throne room. Xaldin pushed me into the cell and locked the door, but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to see Riku, to warn him that he was in danger. The images from the dream haunting my mind once again. How lifeless and dull that Riku's eyes looked as he looked back into mine, and how he told me that he wasn't worth crying over.

'_That's not true though.'_

Too me, he was worth it. If I lost him, I would lose myself…my soul would die along with his. That's how strong I felt about him. It was weird that someone could affect me like this after only knowing him for a few days, but I guess love sneaks up on you.

"So you're awake," Saix's voice spoke, causing me to wipe my tears away and turned to face him. I didn't even hear him come in.

"What do you want?" I asked with terror laced in my voice. I was even more frightened of this man than I was of Xemnas.

"I went to see Riku," he stated. My eyes widened and I noticed him sneer at me, as if he expected that reaction from me.

"Let me see him," I pleaded, not being able to control my tears.

Saix shook his head, "No. You are to stay far away from him."

I glared at him through my teary eyes, "You can't do that!"

He summoned his large weapon to his hand and pointed it at my chest, glaring at my petite form.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Just accept that you will more than likely never see Riku again," he said, pressing the tip of the sword against my heart.

"Saix. We have new orders," Xaldin said through the bars as a look of annoyance crossed the man's features.

"What is it Xaldin? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

I heard Xaldin laugh, "You're going to love this. We have orders to kill Riku."

A smirk appeared on Saix's face as he lowered the weapon from my chest, "You're right. I love the sound of that, did you hear that little girl?" he asked in a sadistic tone.

"N-No…" I struggled to speak.

"You know if you'd like I could bring his dead corpse back with me," he continued.

"Stop it!" I covered my ears to drone out his voice.

My heart couldn't take anymore of this mental torture, the tears now flowing down my face like a faucet. Saix shrugged and turned around to leave the cell.

"Very well then…I'll just leave you with these happy thoughts."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and continued to sob freely. I hated Saix, for what he has done and definitely for what he was going to do. Did someone in heaven really enjoy seeing my suffer, it seemed that way. The one thing that mattered to me was going to be taking away, my dream was going to become a reality and there was nothing I could do to prevent any of it. I was weak and for some reason my powers didn't work on the Organization members. I tried so hard to prevent this from happening, I shouldn't have allowed Riku to stay alongside me, but my heart got in the way. Now I would never see him again, my reason for living would be gone. I heard the sound of a portal appearing to my left and turned to see a boy with blond hair walk towards me. Great just what I need, someone else to torture me.

"Here you are," he said, relief filling his cerulean eyes, "You must be that girl he likes."

I looked up at him in confusion and began to wipe my tears away, "W-Who are you?" I asked.

He walked over to me and knelt down next to me, "I'm Roxas. A friend of Riku's."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Riku's name, I suddenly felt like I could trust this stranger, "Roxas…is he okay?" I asked, worried that they had already gotten to him.

He nodded and I felt happy knowing that he was okay, "He's just a little beat up right now. Nothing a few potions can't fix."

"I'm…very happy. You see the one's known as Saix and Xaldin were just given orders to…k-kill him," I replied, tears once again flowing freely down my face again.

Roxas placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It'll take a lot more than that to kill Riku. Trust me, I just hope Axel finishes healing him so he can get Riku here."

"Riku's coming here?" I asked not being able to hide the happiness from my voice.

"Yeah to save you of course," he replied with a small smile.

I couldn't feel anymore excited, Riku was coming for me. Just like he had promised, Saix and Xaldin wouldn't be able to touch him if they didn't know where he was.

"But in the mean time, I'm going to be protecting you. So let's get out of this place," Roxas said, helping me off the ground.

I nodded.

'_Please Riku…please get here soon.'_

**IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_  
_

**Done and Done lol. There's going to be a lot of action coming up in the oncoming chapters, hope you guys are ready for some battle scenes. Both in Riku's and Namine's, you might even get to have Roxas fight someone, though I'm not sure who. Okay let's have a poll. The choices for Roxas's opponents are as follows: Xigbar, Marluxia, Vexen, Luxord, or Lexaeus. Results will be posted in the next chapter. Until next time and you all know the deal with reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone it's great to update again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and voted on the poll. The question was: Who should Roxas's opponent be? Here are the results:**

**Xigbar:1**

**Marluxia:5**

**Luxord:0**

**Vexen:2**

**Lexaeus:0**

**Well we have a clear winner! Marluxia, yes I have thought about bringing him into this fic somehow, but I could never figure out where to put him. So he will be Roxas's opponent, thank you all. Now let's get a move on!!**

"Hurry this way," Roxas ushered, gently pulling me through the grayish white corridors of this strange fortress.

I allowed Roxas to guide me because I did not know the first place to go, plus he could also lead me to Riku. The Organization's stronghold was a massive one indeed, there were so many corridors and secret passages that it was a wonder as to how Roxas didn't get lost. I looked up to the blond haired boy, his back was facing me as we stealthily continued creeping through the silent hallway.

"Roxas? If you don't mind me asking…how exactly do you know Riku?" I couldn't help it, I had to know if I could truly put my full trust in him.

"Well let's just say we have a small rivalry. Since I joined the Organization I have never been able to defeat him…came close once, but failed. Even though I say he's my rival he really is my friend. That's why I didn't believe it at first when Saix said that he had betrayed us."

"I see…Saix really has it out for Riku then?"

Roxas nodded, "Saix just hates that Xemnas the Superior helped Riku become stronger and how it always seemed that Riku was in Xemnas's favor. He's hated Riku from the beginning. He thinks that now that he has you in his captivity, he can make Riku suffer," Roxas whispered angrily.

My eyes widened, "W-Why me? I'm nothing special…except my power over memories, but that doesn't seem to work on you guys."

Roxas peered over the corner of the hallway to look see if anyone was coming before giving me the signal to follow him.

"Well Saix believes that because Riku spared you, he has some kind of attachment to you," Roxas explained.

I felt my heartbeat begin to quicken and placed a hand on my chest to try and calm it down, "We are…just friends," I said disappointedly.

His cerulean eyes looked over his shoulder towards me and I knew he noticed the sad expression on my face.

"You know I don't think you actually feel that way."

I nodded my head, "You're right, but I know he doesn't feel the same way."

Roxas turned away and shrugged, "You never know until you tell him Namine."

I almost lost my breath, "N-No I couldn't tell him. Y-You see I'm very shy when it comes to him and I don't want to think about what could happen if Riku didn't feel the same way. The pain that my heart would have to endure," I whispered.

There were several moments of silence as we continued to sneak through the halls, hiding in the nearest closet or dark space when the sound of footsteps were heard coming close to us.

"You know, I kind of know how you feel in a way Namine," he murmured as we hid in the shadows.

I looked over to the outline of his figure, "Really?"

"Yeah…kind of, but I don't like talking about it," he said, nervousness evident in his voice.

"You can tell me Roxas."

Roxas peaked his head from our hiding spot, looking left and right to see if anyone was coming before gently taking my wrist. I winced slightly due to the large bruise that had formed from Xaldin pulling me around like a rag doll.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at the area with concern, "Geez Riku's going to kill me," he shivered in fear.

"No he won't, I won't let him," I laughed silently.

Roxas tensed before pulling me into another area surrounded by shadows. A large hooded figure passed right by us, walking casually down from where we just came. Neither of us spoke a word until we heard the footsteps begin to fade. We both let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," I whispered.

Suddenly the sound of the alarm going off somewhere reverberated throughout the entire castle, I looked up to Roxas who just scowled.

"Dammit they know you have escaped, come on we have to hurry now!" Roxas exclaimed as he cocked his head slightly, silently telling me to follow. He summoned two keyblades to his hand, one was white with what looked to be angel wings carved around the handle guard while the other was it's contrast. It was all black and the design around the handle guard almost resembled demon wings. Both of them looked different from what Riku used and I didn't know that there were more than one keyblade.

"Stay close Namine, Riku would have my neck if I didn't keep you safe."

I smiled at the boy in front of me, I seriously doubt that Riku would do that but it still felt nice to know that he still cared to make sure that I was safe above all else...another reason why I loved the silver haired assassin. We ran down a flight of stairs and into a room which looked almost like a graveyard. There were pictures of many different weapons engraved on the ground, in front of thirteen identical doors.

"Come on hurry!" he shouted, and I continued running past the strange doors down another flight of stairs. I made sure to follow Roxas's instructions and stayed close. The next area we entered overlooked a huge area which I could only guess was a battle arena. The blond haired boy became more alert as we began at a full sprint to the other side. Suddenly I felt something begin to sliver around me and noticed that Roxas was being covered in what looked to be vines. We were violently pulled over the ledge and down into the arena-like area. I hit the ground hard, but I didn't think anything was broken.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked, rushing over to my side. The vines disappeared which I thought was very strange.

I nodded as he helped me up and began to look around the area. I looked around as well, something was wrong…vines just don't appear and then disappear out of no where, someone had to be controlling them. I suddenly felt Roxas jerk me to the left, a large scythe attacking the area where I was standing a second ago.

"So you're the one who let the prisoner out Roxas," a deep voice said as the scythe flew back into the shadows on the other side of the large area.

I heard Roxas growl, "Show yourself Marluxia!"

A man with brownish pink hair stepped into the light, the scythe that tried to attack me rested on his shoulder. His icy blue eyes leering at Roxas.

"I knew that you shouldn't have been trusted from the beginning. The Superior found out that you and Axel were the ones who let Riku go and now you even have the guts as to try and help a prisoner escape out of this base. Roxas Roxas Roxas," Marluxia shook his head, snickering in amusement.

"Stand back Namine," Roxas whispered to me as he got into a fighting stance.

I nodded, "Please be careful."

Marluxia looked taken aback, "You're going to fight me Roxas?"

"I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for," Roxas replied, his eyes never leaving the pink haired man.

"Hmph it's your funeral. This time you don't have Axel around to protect you."

"I don't need him to protect me!"

Marluxia disappeared from sight in an instant, I gasped as I looked around the room for him. He was fast, almost as fast as Riku. Could Roxas really defeat this man? The blond keyblade wielder stood there unfazed, his eyes focused on the spot that Marluxia disappeared from.

"Got you," Marluxia declared appearing between me and Roxas, swinging his scythe at the boy.

I closed my eyes fearing the worst until a the clashing sound of weapons rung through my ears. I slowly opened them to see that Roxas had deflected Marluxia's sneak attack. The dual keyblade wielder smirked.

"They call you the Graceful Assassin? Don't make me laugh."

I noticed the shocked look in Marluxia's cobalt blue eyes, I guess he underestimated Roxas's abilities. I didn't really know much about fighting, but it was common sense to never underestimate your adversary. I backed away from the scene not wanting to be in Roxas's way as he slashed his keyblade across the lower abdomen of Marluxia. I looked away from the fight for a brief moment, noticing a man with long blond hair watching the fight intently, a computer in hand.

'_Who is that?'_ I wondered before returning my attention back to the battle.

Roxas was performing all kinds of combos in the air, mercilessly hacking at the scythe wielder. He then jumped into the air, bundling himself up and then stretching out, releasing a large shockwave of energy towards the helpless Marluxia. It was a dead hit, the pink haired man hit the ground hard, completely unmoving. Roxas landed on his feet nearby me, staring Marluxia's still form.

"Come on Namine, let's get out of here," he said, gently guiding me towards the door.

I heard Roxas begin to gasp for air behind me and turned to see that a vine was wrapped tightly around his neck, he was desperately trying to pull it off of him, but it was no use. Marluxia held onto the other end with one hand.

"Next time you should check to make sure I'm really dead Roxas!"

Marluxia suddenly pulled on the vine, causing Roxas to fly backwards, landing on the hard ground.

"Roxas!" I shouted, as he struggled to get up.

The vine around his neck vanishing as he tried to inhale oxygen into his lungs. I was about to run over to him until Marluxia stopped me in my tracks.

"So you must be the little girl that Riku made such a fuss over, I'll deal with you once I take care of this brat," he said trying to grab hold of me.

He was stopped by Roxas's black keyblade landing a blow to the back of his head. Marluxia was on his knees for a brief moment before disappearing without a trace, just as Roxas was about to collide his white keyblade into the man's back.

Marluxia appeared behind Roxas, "You just don't know when to quit do you?" his scythe landing a hit on the blond haired youth.

"Now you've really made me angry Roxas," the scythe wielder said before disappearing once again.

I stared with concern as the pink haired man suddenly gained the upper hand as he continued to hack away at Roxas and then teleporting before the boy could retaliate. Many slash marks appeared all over Roxas's body as Marluxia continued his onslaught of wearing his opponent down with almost lightning fast speed. Roxas let out several shrieks of pain before collapsing to the ground. Marluxia appeared in front of the helpless keyblade wielder, glaring at him with such intense hate.

"Impressive Roxas, but you're still not good enough," The man said triumphantly.

'_Roxas no…'_ If Roxas would lose here I was finished and there was no way that I could get to Riku.

Roxas made a valiant attempt to stand up, but only made it to his knees. This only amused Marluxia even further.

"That's right Roxas. I want you to die on your knees before me," he shouted as he began to sink halfway into the ground and began to spin his scythe around in circles at incredible speed.

Roxas attempted to summon his keyblades back to his hands, but Marluxia's attack had hit him before he had a chance to defend himself, hitting him with enough force to drive him up against the wall. A large gash expanded from his left shoulder all the way down his chest, ending just above his right thigh. The long blond haired man standing several feet away from my fallen comrade snickered silently before disappearing through a nearby door.

"Roxas!!" I shrieked, he needed to be cured or he was going to die.

There was no response when I called out his name, the blood continued to seep through the wound on his chest. I let the tears fall from my eyes, why was it that everyone risked their lives protecting me? I was nothing special. I began to run towards him, but felt my feet being trapped by a vine that had popped up from the ground.

"I need to help him!"

"You stay there," Marluxia commanded.

"Roxas please wake up!" I hollered, hoping for any response from the young keyblade master.

There was none, he just laid against the wall motionless, his eyes being shadowed by his blond bangs. My hands curled up into fists, thinking of how Roxas helped to set me free and how he promised that he would take me to Riku. An image of Riku passed through my head, causing my to become even more depressed. I wanted to see him so badly.

Tch the kid never stood a chance to begin with," I heard Marluxia mutter and began to walk over to the boy's body intently.

"Roxas!!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, not being able to handle the situation.

'_Riku…I really wish you were here right now.'_

**Okay I apologize for taking so long, you see I have been working a lot lately and I had to look around the internet to research Marluxia's fighting styles and attacks. But anyway OMG Roxas!! This can't be the end of him can it? Well you'll just have to wait until next time. You all know the deal with reviews. So I don't need to say it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fellow readers, I'm back. Thank so much to all those who have reviewed. In the last chapter Roxas went up against Marluxia, getting severely injured in the process. The conclusion of this battle will come to a close in this chapter. Let's see what happens.**

Blood continued to flow out of the open wound on Roxas's chest. I continued to try and pull my ankle out of the vine's tight grip with no success. My tearstained eyes focused back on the young keyblade wielder, Marluxia was smirking down on his still form.

"What did I tell you Roxas?" he laughed after receiving no response from the boy.

The man who Roxas called the Graceful Assassin unsheathed his scythe from his back and pointed it a Roxas's lifeless form. This was all my fault, Roxas was dead because of me. Marluxia focused his gaze on me for a second and laughing at my attempts to break free of his vines.

"Hmph I don't see why they need to keep you alive, but I guess I shouldn't question the Superior," he began and turned his cobalt eyes to Roxas, whose head slumped onto his shoulder slightly.

"I'll deal with you in a moment little girl…can't be too careful by leaving the kid's body like this. I want to make sure that he is dead."

He raised his over his head, "Axel is really going to have a reason to kill me now," he said, ready to finish the job.

I looked away not being able to stand the sight of someone who tried to protect me die before my eyes. My hands curled up into fists, as Marluxia spoke again.

"Well it's time to say goodbye Rox-ACK!"

Confused by the strange sound, I looked back to see Marluxia up against the wall on the other side of the room, struggling to recover. My eyes widened in surprise, Roxas was on his feet with his twin keyblades in his hands. Drops of crimson splattered onto the white floors of the castle from his injury and he was breathing heavy, but he was still alive.

"Thank goodness," I muttered happily, wiping the tears from my face.

He clutched onto his wound tightly, probably just realizing that it was there and began to walk over towards me, not taking his eyes off of Marluxia. With one quick swipe of his white keyblade, the vine around my ankle disappeared. I stood up very quickly as he began to clutch the large wound even tighter, he looked to be in so much pain.

"Roxas…here let me help," I said, making sure that Marluxia wasn't charging at us right this second before placing my hands against his abdomen.

The muscles that had been torn began to weave back together and his skin began to sew up as if a wound had never been there in the first place. Everywhere the green light touched was healed.

"Thanks," he said gratefully and turned around to face Marluxia who was now at his feet.

"I-It's not possible!" The shocked expression decorating his face.

Roxas got into his battle stance and took this opportunity to charge at Marluxia while he had let his guard down, performing a combination of aerial and ground combos on the shock pink haired man. When Marluxia finally came to he began to summon more vines to capture Roxas into his hold, but Roxas was too fast and was able to dodge them easily. A frustrated growl escaped Marluxia's lips and out of desperation flung the scythe at Roxas, only missing his target once again.

"How the hell did this happen?" I heard him shout in frustration.

Roxas paused in the middle of the arena-like area, glaring at Marluxia with such an intense hatred.

"It's called sparring with the best of the best, dueling with Riku has made me stronger," he explained before jumping into the air, surrounding himself with lasers.

"Namine take cover!" he yelled as he began to spin his keyblades into two giant circles, shining orbs of white light began to emit from his weapons aiming in every direction of the room. They were the exact contrast to Riku's spheres of darkness.

I nodded and hid behind a column as the sounds of explosions happening all around me had reached my ears. I could hear Marluxia screaming in agony as a bright light had engulfed everything in it's path. I sat down and covered my head with my hands, not wanting the light to swallow me as well. I stared at the wall in front of me and noticed that the light began to subside slowly. I sat there for a few more seconds before building up enough bravery to stand up and walk out of my hiding place. I gasped at the sight, Marluxia was lying lifeless on the ground, a strange darkness surrounding him. In seconds he began to dissolve up to the sky, no longer a threat to Roxas or myself. Roxas struggled to stand, leaning on his black key blade for support, his cerulean eyes showing signs of exhaustion. After several seconds he collapsed, cause me to rush to his side immediately.

"Roxas," I said with concern in my voice as I lifted him to a sitting position, he was struggling to stay conscious.

"We need…We need to keep moving," he stated in between breaths. I looked at him with concern, he had lost too much blood.

I looked around the room, I had to get Roxas out of here, but the problem was that I had no idea where to go. I sighed in frustration as Roxas continued to stay awake. I wrapped Roxas's arm around my shoulder and held him by the waist, his entire weight pushing against my small form. I would take my chances and pick a door, it was better than just waiting here for another Organization member to come and attack us, not with Roxas in this condition. I heard the sound of a gunshot coming from behind me and turned around quickly to see a sharp pink bullet heading straight for us. There was no way I could move out of the way without dropping Roxas in the process and shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the hit. The sound of a guitar and a noise that sounded like water filled my ears. I looked over my shoulder to see a strange water creature take the hit for me.

'_W-what was that?'_ I wondered as Roxas muttered something. I listened more closely.

"Dem…Demyx is here," he said.

"Demyx?" I asked clearly confused.

Footsteps approaching us caused me to divert my attention from Roxas to a man with a dirty blond hair that was gelled up into a Mohawk his blue eyes staring at me and Roxas lazily, a strange guitar was held in his gloved fingers.

"So you're the girl that Riku likes huh?" he asked lazily before diverting his attention to Roxas, "And you Roxas, it was foolish to come here on your own."

I blushed when he mentioned that Riku liked me, but thought that he meant as friend and defeat began to rise in my chest. Roxas snorted in annoyance, having won the battle to remain awake.

"It's not like you would've helped anyway. You hate to fight, you're just like Zexion," he spat.

"I heard that," another voice intervened, a dark haired man appeared through a door to our left.

Demyx looked to Roxas in surprise, "Don't be mad just because I hate to get my hands dirty," he complained as the man known as Zexion walked to the guitarist's side, "In case you didn't notice I just saved you from getting hit by one of Xigbar's shots."

"Xigbar? So he's here too," Roxas stated, forgetting about his argument with Demyx and suddenly became more alert.

"Roxas you're in no condition to be fighting right now," I said after being silent throughout the entire verbal battle. I looked at each of the two who had just appeared, "Why did you just help us?"

Zexion shrugged and began to rummage through his pockets, "We came with Riku."

My heart stopped beating in my chest and I almost lost my hold on Roxas's arm, "So R-Riku is here?!" I asked loudly.

The sound of a gunshot erupted through my ears again, several more of the same type of pink bullets were aiming for us at all sides.

"Dance Water Dance!" Demyx shouted and began to play his guitar once again.

Several water figures appeared around us when Demyx began to play, each one stopping the bullet in it's tracks. Zexion pulled a book out of his pocket and absorbed the sharp projectiles into it's pages.

A man with a pony-tail teleported in front of us as if he were floating in the air, an eye-patch covering one of his eyes and a scar trailing down the other side of his face, the sight made me cringe back in fear. He smirked at my fear and pointed his dual snipers out me.

"Zexion, Demyx hand over the girl."

"Quick," Zexion whispered to us, "Find Riku and Axel. We'll handle this guy."

"Yeah get going," Demyx said as several clones appeared in front of him, "The door behind you will lead you to the front of the castle and near Memory Skyscraper. Riku and Axel are somewhere near there."

I nodded and gave them a look of thanks before pulling Roxas to the door behind us.

"So it seems you two have turned against the Superior as well. I'll show you not to mess with the Organization!" I heard the man Xigbar shout as the door behind me closed.

"I hope they'll be okay," I said worriedly.

Roxas chuckled slightly, "Yeah don't worry they'll be okay, Demyx and Zexion may not be the fighting types but they are certainly no pushovers."

The exit to the castle could been seen in the distance, I felt my heart leap. We were almost there, soon I would be reunited with Riku. I felt Roxas begin to waver under my hold and glanced at him worriedly.

"Come on Roxas. We're almost there," I said, shaking him slightly.

"I'm sorry Namine. I…just need to rest for a minute," he said, "The blood loss is starting to take it's toll on me," he explained as I placed him against a wall.

His head slipped onto his shoulder, signs that he had fallen asleep. We still had many flights of stairs to travel before reaching the exit, but for Roxas's health I would have to wait on seeing Riku again. He was so close I could just sense it. I sat down and put my head against my knees, wondering when would be the right time to get moving again.

"So you must be the other woman," A woman's voice stated venomously.

I looked up, it was that blond haired girl who was standing in the throne room with Xemnas when Xaldin took me to see him, her green eyes were full of fury, rage, and jealousy. She threw one of the small knives that were placed in between her fingers at the wall next to me, barely missing my head. The dagger was filled with electricity, I noticed, as sparks flew out of it.

"W-What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed, rising to my feet. Roxas didn't even wake up, the blood loss must've been great I thought as my bangs obscured my vision of the angry woman. What does she mean…other woman?

"I don't understand it! A pathetic little witch like you who depends on everyone else for protection," her eyes moved to Roxas than back to me.

I was silent, what was she talking about? A bolt of lightning crashed right in front of me causing me to shriek and cover my head. I could sense the smirk on her face as she summoned more jolts of lightning, one hitting my arm.

"Why does he want you when he has me?!" she shouted angrily, moving at me with lightning speed and pushing me to the ground hard.

I landed on top of my right arm and felt a throbbing pain as the strange haired woman stood over me, a maniacal look similar to that of Xemnas was plastered on her face. I was beyond scared, feeling tears fall down my face, my voice lost. She grabbed me by the throat, pulling me to my feet. I gasped for air as her grip tightened on my windpipe, she held a dagger to my face.

"I'm going to kill you, no matter what the Superior says. There's no way I'll let you take Riku away from me," she screamed.

"R-Riku?" I asked slightly shocked, my lungs begging for air. I tried to fight by clawing at her fingers. Roxas still didn't budge and I couldn't scream for him to wake up.

"Time to die little girl!" she yelled, as I tried to fight out of her hold.

This was it, I was going to die. There was no one to save me this time and I wasn't strong enough to fight her myself. I continued to gasp for air, the thought of not ever seeing Riku again before I died broke my heart to pieces because I never got to tell him I love him. The sound of an electrical current broke me out of my thoughts, the dagger lunging towards my heart.

'_Goodbye Riku.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes, full ready to take the blow that would end my life.

"Namine!" Somebody shouted, it sounded familiar.

I heard the woman scream and felt myself get dropped unceremoniously to the ground. My hand automatically reaching for my throat as I breathed in big breaths of oxygen into my burning lungs, causing me to cough a little.

"W-Why?!" I heard the girl shout as if her heart was being ripped from her chest.

When I recovered from my fall I looked up to the person who rescued me, feeling my entire body stiffen. He stood in front of me protectively, his silver hair falling gracefully down his back, his Way to Dawn held out in front of him.

"R-Riku?"

I instantly was up on my feet and ran towards him, clashing into his back and wrapping my arms around him. Tears of joy falling down my face as I inhaled his scent.

'_You came. You're here…I'm so happy.'_

**There you go everyone. Riku and Namine finally reunite, but it was an evil cliffy. Well it is safe to say that Roxas is still alive, just suffering from blood loss. There will some Akuroku in the next chapter, nothing too severe. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and you all know the deal with the reviews. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I have received the 5 reviews that I wanted and more. Thank you to all who have review thus far. For reasons why this is so late, they are written in Riku's story. Anyway last time Namine reunited with Riku but not before having a little encounter with Larxene, thankfully Riku was there just in time. Let's find out what happens.**

I snuggled my head against his back to prove to myself that he was actually here and it wasn't just a dream. I felt his hand rest on top of mine for a brief moment and heard footsteps coming from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see a man with spiky red hair climbing up the stairs, a look of annoyance on his features.

"Sheesh Riku the least you could've done was warn me before running off like th-" He paused in mid-sentence and I noticed him focus his attention on the blond keyblade wielder who was unconscious against the wall.

"Roxas!" he exclaimed and immediately ran over to the boy's side.

"Namine," I heard Riku say and turned my attention back towards him as he looked at me over his shoulder, "I need you to go over where Axel is while I take on Larxene okay?" he asked.

I unwrapped my arms from around his waist and nodded to his request, not wanting to be in the way like I was last time. I was so happy, Riku was here, he had come to save me.

"Please be careful Riku," I said before quickly running over to where the red haired man, who I assumed was Axel, was currently checking on the condition of Roxas.

"Is he going to be okay?" was the first question he asked when I approached him.

I noticed his viridian eyes were glazed over with worry for the boy and I sat on the other side of Roxas, the sound of lightning make me shriek and look over to the fight before me. I gazed at Riku with concern as he dodged the endless attack of thunderbolts that were aimed at him. The attack stopped when he had finally gotten the opportunity to hit the blond haired woman. I realized that I had not given Axel an answer and looked at the two from the corner of my eye.

"He should be okay now. I cured the fatal wound that Marluxia had delivered to his chest, he just lost too much blood in the fight," I explained, wrapping my arms around my legs.

Axel looked up to me for the first time; I knew that he felt some sort of relief after hearing this.

"Thank you. I owe you for saving this kid's life," he said and returned his attention to Roxas.

I shook my head slightly, watching the battle between Riku and the woman Larxene play out. Axel didn't need to do anything for me; he had already done something for me without knowing it.

"You brought Riku to me, you have already done more than enough for me," I stated, not taking my eyes off the silver haired boy who was fighting. The sound of thunder made me cringe slightly; I pulled my knees closer to my chest.

I heard Axel let out a small laugh, "It was nothing," he said as Roxas groaned slightly.

I turned my head to see Roxas's eyes opening slowly, his hand coming to his head.

"What…happened?" he asked, still in a daze.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, causing the boy to turn his attention to the individual by his side.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" he asked as he tried to shake the sleepiness out of his head.

Without warning, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him into his chest. Roxas was completely taken aback by his friend's actions, his azure eyes looking at Axel in surprise.

"A-Axel what're you doing?!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. When Vexen said that you had been fatally wounded by Marluxia I thought that you had died," he whispered, though I could hear perfectly well, what he was saying.

Roxas looked to the ground guiltily and patted the red head's shoulder, "I'm still here though...I'm sorry Axel."

Axel pushed away from the boy, his hands still on his shoulders, "Yeah…because of Namine. It seems like I can't leave you for a minute without having to worry about you dying on me."

Roxas glared at the man and pushed the red head's hands off his shoulders, "I can take care of myself," he muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. I smiled at the two before returning my gaze to Riku, who had barely managed to deflect an attack that the woman Larxene had just landed. I was amazed that she was able to split herself into clones, it looked similar to what the man Demyx had done.

"_**So you must be the other woman."**_

Her voice echoed through my head, the same line kept repeating itself in my mind. What did she mean by that? It was something that I was dying to know because I had this gut feeling that it involved Riku as well. Did this woman…love Riku? It was evident that she did, I instantly felt a pang of jealousy overcome me. I don't know why I felt this way considering that by the looks of it Riku didn't return her feelings in the least, but it was just the idea that there was another woman who was trying to win his heart…well that didn't sit well with me. My eyes widened.

'_When did I start acting like this?'_ I asked myself, placing my hand over my chest and began searching for an answer.

I…guess my behavior had begun to change since I finally admitted to myself that I loved Riku, that much was certain. I guess this is what jealousy really is like, never did I think it could be such a powerful emotion. I was broken out of my thoughts as the room around us began to grow dark. The sound of Larxene screaming "Why!?" and something else, but my ears couldn't pick up what she had said. Suddenly the room began to grow dark.

"What's happening?" Roxas asked.

"Larxene is using her Thundaja attack," Axel stated, "Roxas, Namine stay close," he ordered and felt someone tug on my wrist.

"Riku…" I whispered worriedly as I tried to find his silhouette in this vast darkness.

I heard the sound of numerous footsteps running towards somewhere in the middle of the room, the sound of weapons slashing through fabric made me worry that Riku was getting hurt. Suddenly a light from the ceiling radiated on Riku's form, who looked like a dozen knives had just cut through him, I looked up to see a massive bolt of lightning approaching his form at incredible speed.

"Riku watch out!" I cried out and he immediately began to run away from the massive spell.

I brought my hands to my mouth, unable to resist the urge to bite my nails, he was still in range of the attack…he wasn't going to make it. Then the massive lightning bolt hit the ground, engulfing Riku in a bright light. I couldn't sit still there must have been something I could do, I just couldn't watch Riku get swallowed up by that attack.

"Riku!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and began to run towards him, only to be stopped by a hand around my wrist.

"Namine you have to stay with me," I heard Axel yell over the massive thunder.

I struggled to get out of grasp, "Let go! I have to get to him…he could be hurt."

"He'll be fine Namine," Axel reassured me.

"Yeah I've said before that it takes a lot to bring Riku down," Roxas chimed in.

I looked to both of them rather quickly and turned to where the bright light continued to shine, preventing me from seeing anything beyond it. I sighed and allowed Axel to pull me back to the wall. The light had begun to dim, the room returning to normal. My eyes instantly began to scan for Riku and relief filled my heart when I saw his form standing about ten feet away from where Larxene was, the shield around him fading. I noticed her say something, but I wasn't able to hear what exactly she had said, though I did notice that Riku shook his head at her. She looked startled, but instantly recovered.

"I love you don't you understand that?!" she yelled, loud enough for it to reach mine, Axel, and Roxas's ears.

My eyes widened to where they looked like saucers, she had just confessed to him. I instantly looked back over to Riku to see his reaction, my own heart beating at a rapid pace, afraid to what his facial expression was. Riku's face had the usual blank expression, as if he had seemed unfazed by the words that Larxene just spoken. His aquamarine eyes met mine for a moment and I felt the heat rush to my face. He looked back to Larxene who had been waiting for him to say something.

"Larxene I have never felt the same way…in fact I never liked you at all to begin with, all of your attempts to try and win me over were for nothing because the truth is that I could never return your feelings," he said.

"Ouch," I heard Axel mutter and Roxas shift uncomfortably.

I sort of felt sorry for Larxene and relieved at the same time. I still had time to bring up enough courage to tell Riku my true feelings for him. Even though her back was to me, I knew that Larxene was obviously feeling both angry and heartbroken.

"I see so that's how it is then. Well if I can't have you than no one will!" she screamed and jumped into the center of the room.

I watched with fear as she began to fire numerous crossed-shaped lightning bolt around in random directions of the room. My fear of thunder starting to set in, I fell to the ground not being able to take my eyes off the lightning. Axel and Roxas pulled out their weapons, ready just in case.

"Behold the fury of a woman being scorned!" She screamed as a clash of lightning headed in my direction.

"Roxas watch out!" Axel exclaimed and tackled the blond boy several feet away. I barely managed to dive out of the way, the thunderbolt clashing at the very area I was sitting at a moment ago.

I managed to make it back to a sitting position as another bolt headed my way, I quickly covered my head with my hands, my fear of thunder and lightning getting the better of me.

'_Please make it stop,'_ I said to myself, waiting for the lightning to strike me, but it never came.

I looked up to see Riku standing in front of me protectively, his shield that I have watched him use so many times in front of him. The sound of lightning raining from the sky caused me to cringe in fear, covering my head once again, scared of getting hit. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes instantly, feeling completely flustered.

'_Riku,'_ I thought as I recognized his smell of fresh pine. I leaned against his chest and began to shiver in fear.

"I won't let anything happen to you Namine," he whispered in my ear soothingly.

I nodded slightly and tried to get as close as I could to him, feeling like nothing could harm me while he held me. The lightning eventually began to slowly cease and I felt Riku let go of me. I felt strangely cold without him there to keep me warm as he turned to one of the four Larxene's and charged at her, landing a hit directly across the chest. The blond haired woman fell to the ground without even screaming, Riku turned and began walking towards her. I got up and rushed to Riku's side, Axel carried Roxas over to where we stood. Larxene laid on the ground, coughing up a small amount of blood.

"I guess this is it for me," she said in a monotone voice, "Death doesn't seem that…scary to me."

With that said she had vanished up to the heavens in a similar fashion that Marluxia had when Roxas defeated him. I heard Riku let out a sigh before dismissing his keyblade and turning to face us.

"Everyone alright?" he asked, his face trying to hide that he was concerned. I couldn't help but smile at him, I loved the way he was.

"Oh yeah Roxas you shouldn't scare us like that. I could've sworn that Axel was going to have a heart attack when we found out what happened to you," he continued with a smirk on his face.

I turned around to see both of them instantly tense up.

"N-No I wasn-"

"Shut up Riku. You know I can take care of myself," he retorted, completely interrupting Axel.

I noticed how flustered Axel had gotten and wondered if he held some sort of affection for the blond haired keyblade master, if so Roxas was completely oblivious to it. I decided to interrupt before things got awkward.

"Riku," I said, taking a step towards him.

I heard Axel and Roxas's footsteps against the marble floor and Riku glaring at their retreating forms. I let out a small giggle before I advanced towards him. I crashed into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt so happy, here he was in front of me. Riku had come for me and I felt my heart leap around in my chest happily, his smell filling my nostrils.

"I'm so glad," I said as tears fell from my eyes, "You came to save me."

I was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around my petite form and leaned his chin against my hair.

"Of course I did. I swore to protect you," he replied.

I let out a giggle, that sounded like the Riku I loved, "Of course."

"You aren't hurt are you?" he asked suddenly.

I shook my head, "No I'm alright. I was actually more worried about you than anything else," I admitted, feeling the blush paint my cheeks.

"Why? You know that I can handle myself," he said in an amused tone.

"Well…it's just that Xemnas had sent Saix and Xaldin to kill you at wherever they were holding you, I was scared that the nightmare would come true. When Roxas said that you were okay I felt so happy."

He was silent for a few moments, ""You don't need to worry I'm not going anywhere soon," he replied.

We stood in each others arms for several moments, I never wanted this moment to end. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell Riku how I felt about him. I contemplated it in my head, my love for him had grown stronger since we had been apart, almost to the point where it was about to burst. I had to tell him, all he could say was yes or no. I gulped before taking in a deep breath, my palms wet with perspiration.

"R-Riku there's something I really have to say," I finally said, my hands clasping around his neck even tighter.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

I felt myself tense up and my breathing rate had increased. My heart was pounding against my ribcage, almost to the point where it could break through.

"I-I've been wanting to say this for a while now…but I have always been to shy to say anything to you."

"You know you can speak your mind to me Namine," he replied quickly.

I smiled at his attempt to comfort me before continuing, I had never felt so scared in all of my life. Not even when Larxene's lightning bolts surrounded me. This was Riku I was dealing with, the one person that I loved with all my heart.

"W-Well it's just that…u-um h-how should I say this," I began "Y-You see Riku I-I…"

"Riku we have serious problems!" I heard Axel exclaim, barging into the room, "Did I interrupt something?"

I pulled away from Riku with haste and turned my head away in shame. My face was hot from the nervousness and I couldn't handle looking into his aquamarine eyes that I loved so much.

"No you didn't," he said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Sorry…"It's just Zexion and Demyx kind of need our help. Both of them have been hit several times by Xigbar's sniper bullets, they won't last much longer without us Riku," he continued worriedly.

"Okay well let's go and help," I heard him sigh, "Do you think you would be able to heal Demyx and Zexion's injuries?" he asked, causing me to meet his hypnotizing gaze. I could lose myself in those pools of aqua.

I nodded silently, my bangs falling into my eyes. I blew them out of the way as Riku and I began to walk towards the door that Axel had went through. I began to shift my eyes around the room once again and felt myself crash into Riku's back. I stumbled away nervously.

"S-Sorry I should've watched where I was going," I exclaimed shyly.

"It's okay," he replied as he rummaged through his pocket for something. I stood there clearly confused as he turned to me, didn't we need to help his friends? Then I saw it, there in his hands was my sketchbook. He smiled at me before handing it to me. I hugged the book tightly.

"I figured you would want that back," he said, "Oh and by the way Namine next time you want to draw me. All you have to do is ask." He said cockily.

I instantly blushed at the comment, so he had looked into the sketchbook at all of the drawings of him, I put the book in front of my face to hide my shame. He chuckled at my distress. After a moment of silence I lowered the book from my countenance, noticing that Riku turned to the door.

"Namine. Make sure to stick close to me," he stated.

I nodded, "Okay Riku."

I wasn't going to be separated from him again, not before I told him how I truly felt. The door in front of us opened and I followed behind him cautiously.

'_One day Riku I will be able to tell you that I love you.'_

**Done and Done. Sorry about the delay guys. Hope you can forgive me. So what did everyone think? Not too shabby. Next chapter Riku, Axel, and Roxas reunite with Zexion and Demyx. I'm going to raise the review requirement to 6 just to see what happens okay? So instead of 5 I would like 6 reviews before updating again. Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, I have returned after a long absence. Sorry about the long wait that you all had to endure. I apologize for that. More can be explained in Riku's story Give It All Up because I'm too lazy to type it here lol. Anyway I'm going to try updating this as much as I can but I can't make any promises how frequent the updates are going to be. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

As soon as we stepped foot in the room, the sound of gunshots reached my ears. Before I could figure out what was going on, I felt Riku pick me up in his arms and jump out of the way. I wrapped my hands around his neck in surprise and looked behind us to see pink spikes embedded in the ground we were just standing. Then I realized the position I was in, Riku was holding me bridal style…in his arms. My face felt like it was on fire as his scent began to overwhelm me. I kept my head buried into Riku's shoulder to hide the fact that I was caught completely off guard as he dodged the bullets aimed at us.

"Riku over here," Axel's voice said, bringing me out of my reverie.

We came to a halt a few seconds later and Riku gently placed me on the ground next to his red haired companion. I felt my feet grow weak as the made contact with the floor and had to hold on to Axel's sleeve in order to regain my balance, my heart still beating against my chest rather fast.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at me through the corner of his jungle green eyes.

I looked up to him, "Y-yeah…just short of breath," I replied and let go of the fabric of his sleeve. He gave me a look that meant that he didn't believe me.

"R-Really I'm fine," I said, still flustered slightly.

Axel was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut at the last moment and shook his head. Roxas was on the man's other side, looking like he was ready for anything.

"Stay behind us Namine, Xigbar is somewhere in this room and he is a master when it comes to sniping," Roxas stated.

"O-Oh u-um…right."

I scanned the room with my eyes carefully, afraid of being a target of the said sniper once again. He had almost hit Roxas and me last time and if it wasn't for the water clones summoned by the musician we would have been dead for sure.

"What happened?" Riku's voice asked angrily.

I turned around and focused my attention on him and his other two teammates; he was kneeling on the ground next and his eyes glimmered with worry. I inhaled a breath before walking over to the one I loved. As I approached the duo a gasp escaped my throat when I discovered what could have made Riku so distressed. The man known as Zexion was leaning against the wall with several bullets lodged into his shoulders, chest area, and lower abdomen. The musician that had saved Roxas and myself earlier, Demyx, had a bullet stuck in his shoulder, but not as severe as what the younger man had gone through. Zexion gritted his teeth in pain as he struggled to move his body so that he was facing Riku.

"You shouldn't be moving," Demyx said while placing his arm to stop the dark haired man's movements, obviously concerned about the state of his ally.

Zexion let out a slight scowl of annoyance, ""I'm…fine," he struggled to say.

By the looks of it Zexion was not fine, he was having a hard time breathing and the dulling of his eyes indicated that his life was slipping away slowly but surely. My guess was that he didn't want the sitarist to worry over him. With great effort, Zexion lifted his arm and rested it against his chest, right above where the bullet was lodged into his body.

"I let my guard down…As I…as I t-tried to absorb the bullets into the Book World…a few of them managed hit me this one…" he paused to intake oxygen, "This one managed to go…through the book and hit me r-right underneath from where...my heart should be," he finished and moved his fingers up to the wound.

His dark cobalt eyes began to droop close as if he couldn't bring himself to stay awake anymore; his figure became transparent for a brief second but returned to a solid form. I blinked my eyes, was that a trick of my mind? Did he really just fade temporarily?

"He's fading!" Demyx exclaimed worriedly and began to pull of Zexion's arm gently, but received no response.

The scene in front of me pained me to no end, I barely knew Zexion, but he did save me earlier…he didn't deserve to die like this. I looked over to Riku and felt my heart rip to pieces when I saw the pain and helplessness reflecting in his aqua eyes, attempting to cover up all of those built up emotions with an angry facial expression. He got up from his kneeling position and pushed Demyx out of the way, gripping onto both of Zexion's wounded shoulders. The wounded man let out a grunt of pain.

"Don't you dare die on me bookworm!"

Zexion opened his dark eyes slightly and let out a silent chuckle, "I really…hate it when you c-call me that," he said, his person beginning to fade in and out once again.

"No Zexion, You have to hang in there!!" Demyx shouted worriedly. Concern for him building up as Zexion's body fading and returning once again.

I turned my eyes away, unable to bear watching the scene in front of me any longer.

"Namine."

My head snapped up as Riku said my name, "Please help him. Hurry!!!" his voice was frantic.

I obeyed without question and hurried over to the wounded Zexion and kneeled down in front of him, Riku scooted over to give me some room. First things first, the wound in his chest had to be taken care of. His outline had begun to disappear again, I didn't have much time. A warm feeling passed through my hands as I concentrated on summoning the cure spell. A sudden laughter broke me from my concentration; I turned around and tried to find the source. My eyes coming to a stop on the familiar one-eyed man from earlier as he hung upside down in mid-air, a smirk plastered on his scary face.

"Well if it isn't the little traitor," his strangely accented voice said.

Riku stood up from his kneeling position silently, the look he had on his face was a look to kill. He turned his back to me so that he was facing the one that had injured Zexion, his grip tightening on his beloved keyblade.

"Well somebody doesn't look too happy, all I need is for you to hand over the girl and everything will be solved," the man tried to bargain.

I shuddered, so this was all over me? Why? Why was I so special to this Organization? Was it because of my power or was it truly so they could use me to get Riku to do their bidding? I didn't want to be placed in that prison cell again, never did I want to be separated from Riku ever again…my heart couldn't bear it.

"The day I give her to you is the day that hell will freeze over," he said in an icy voice.

Xigbar scratched the back of his head, a look of indecisiveness on his face.

"Well I thought we could do this the easy way," he mumbled to himself.

The sounded of Zexion grunting in pain caused me to turn around. Demyx pulled on his arm once again with a frantic look in his light blue eyes. Zexion was beginning to disappear for longer time intervals, death almost had him in it's grasp.

"Come on Zex you have to hang in there," Demyx pleaded.

Zexion struggled to open his eyes, "D-Dem…I-"

"Namine," Riku's voice interrupted and I turned to look at him. His beautiful gaze had softened a great deal as he stared at me, I gave him a look of concern, "I need you to heal him…do whatever you can to save his life while Axel, Roxas, and I take care of Xigbar," he requested.

I nodded and turned around rather quickly, placing my hands over top of the fatal wound. There were many complications that needed to be dealt with, starting with pushing the bullets out before actually beginning to focus on closing up each if the wounds. It was going to take me a good bit of time.

"The wound in his chest is deep Riku…it's going to take some time and a lot of concentration on my part," I explained.

"What am I going to do Riku?" I heard Demyx ask.

"I need you to do something more important…I want you to protect Namine at all costs," My eyes widened, my concentration broken by Riku's words. I turned my head to look at him. Did he just say what I thought he said? "If she gets hurt in anyway…well let's just say you won't like what I will have in store for you," he finished on a threatening note.

I felt Demyx's gaze on me for a brief second, "Don't worry I will. She'll be safe with me Riku," he said.

"Good," he replied and then looked at me once again.

I felt an intense heat spread throughout my body as we stared into each other's eyes. I turned around rather quickly, not being able to handle the intensity of his hypnotic stare. I took a deep breath and focused my MP onto the wounded areas, the green light shining brightly against my palms.

"Please be careful Riku," I said while keeping my back to him, fearing that I would lose myself to those eyes once again.

"Don't worry I will be. Besides Axel and Roxas are with me so you have nothing to worry about. Just concentrate on saving Zexion, we'll be fine," I heard him say with the usual cockiness back in his voice.

I chuckled, happy to hear Riku returning to his old self once again, "Of course."

"Riku we kinda need a little help here!" Axel's voice shouted, followed by the sound of gunfire.

The sounds of sharp objects hitting the ground around us made me want to turn around to see what was transpiring, but as Zexion's form became transparent once again I decided against it. I noticed Demyx get up from his kneeling position from the corner of my eye, his sitar in his hands ready to be played. He began to strum the strings of his instrument, each musical note filling me with a strange sense of safety. I paused to catch my breath; never had I used the cure spell for this long period of time. I gasped as I looked around to see that we were now surrounded by water, when did that happen? Demyx sighed and placed his sitar on his back.

"There that should protect you, Xigbar's bullets can't get passed my water shield," Demyx said confidently.

"Thank…you," I said in between breaths.

Demyx turned around, his smile fading to a frown as he looked at me.

"Are you okay Namine? You look kinda pale."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…just not used to using a healing spell for a long period of time," I explained, wiping the sweat off of my brow.

"That means you're almost out of MP," he said and began to dig through his left pocket, pulling out a green bottle full of thick syrupy liquid.

"What's that?" I asked as he walked over and handed it to me.

"It's an ether; I saved it just in case of an emergency. You'll be able to regain your MP back in no time."

I looked at the bottle guiltily, "But…I couldn't tak-"

"Please take it," he interrupted and moved over to Zexion's still form, "Your healing abilities can save Zexion, you're going to need all of the MP you can get."

I studied his blank face for a second. He must really care about his friend if he is willing to give me such a rare replenishing item in order to regain my MP. I pulled the cap off of the bottle and shook the liquid around gently.

"O-Okay…if that is what you want," I said, placing the bottle to my lips.

I slowly began to feel my magic power come back to me as the sweet liquid traveled down my throat. When I was finished I handed the bottle back to Demyx and returned to healing Zexion's injuries. Zexion groaned in pain as the bullets were slowly being pushed out by the muscles that were reforming.

"D-Dem…I'm not going to make it." Zexion struggled to say, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

I felt bad that I had to put him through this punishment, however, if I had tried to pull the bullets out before starting the healing process, chances are Zexion would have died of blood loss.

"Don't say that, just hold on a little longer, it's almost over," Demyx reassured him.

"The pain…it's too much."

"I won't let you die," I chimed in.

Zexion struggled to lift his head, his dark eyes boring into my petite form. I could tell he was taken aback, why wouldn't he be? We didn't exactly know each other well. But, Zexion saved me after all; of course I wasn't going to let someone who saved me die. The other reason was that I couldn't bear to see Riku in that kind of distress again. It hurt me to no end when the person I love is struggling and I was unable to do anything to comfort him. I never wanted to see Riku in that state ever again…that's why I needed to save Zexion. The sound of Zexion's scream broke me out of my thoughts; the glass pink bullets that had been stuck in his body now fell to the floor.

"You did it Namine," Demyx said, picking up one of the sharp arrow-like weapons.

Zexion's breathing became even more irregular, his body beginning to fade once again.

"No…I still need to close the wound in his chest," I said, as blood began to flow freely from the deep wound.

"I'm sorry…D-Dem," Zexion said barely above a whisper and let out one last breath.

I gasped and looked to my hands which were shaking and coated with the dead man's blood. I couldn't bring myself to look at Demyx's face, not wanting to see the hurt I knew was in his eyes. The sound of torturous screams in the background indicated to me that Riku had taken care of Xigbar.

"No Zexion!" Demyx screamed, more than likely reaching the ears of the other members of our group.

The water that had served as our protection began fall, evaporating into the atmosphere.

"What's wrong with him Dem?" Riku's voice asked as footsteps came closer to us.

I felt the breath halt in my throat; Riku was going to find out that I wasn't able to save him. A picture of him with a tormented expression on his face flashed through my mind, causing my heart to ache with pain. I kept my eyes on my shaking hands. No…I couldn't give up, maybe if I continued to cure his wounds there could be a chance of saving him. I wasn't going to allow Zexion to be a lost cause yet. My eyes looked to Zexion whose outline was almost faded completely. I placed my hands back on his chest and began the healing process again.

"Zexion he's…dead," Demyx stated painfully.

Worry about Riku filled me when there was no response, which made me even more determined to revive Zexion. For Riku's sake I was not going to allow any of his friends to die, I wasn't going to let him wallow in despair and blame himself for something that wasn't even his fault.

Riku let out a growl of frustration and pounded his fist against a nearby wall, "Dammit bookworm I told you not to die!!"

I stayed silent, my soul feeling Riku's anguish. There was still no response from Zexion as I continued to pour MP into his body.

'_Come on Zexion, you can't die.' _

As if he somehow heard me, I noticed his fingers that rested against his chest plate twitch slightly. I moved my hands away from him and allowed a smile to grace my features. I did it! He was alive.

"W-Who…said that…I-I was d-dead?" He asked with a tone of annoyance.

He opened his dark cobalt eyes slowly with a smirk plastered on his face. I got up from my spot to allow Axel and Roxas room to kneel down next to him. Demyx grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him furiously.

"Don't do that!! We all thought you were dead."

Zexion huffed, "Gee aren't you the optimist Dem," he said with a hint of sarcasm. He focused his stare on me for a moment, "Thank you…I owe you my life. If there is ever anything you need…"

I shook my head before he could finish, "No…you have already done something for me that I am thankful for," I replied and turned around, looking at Riku lovingly.

"Well in any case…Welcome back Zex," Axel said while ruffling the younger man's hair.

I took this opportunity to walk over to Riku's side, wondering why he didn't want to go over and see Zexion.

"Don't you want to go see your friend Riku?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not exactly the type of person to show my feelings," he confessed.

I felt a sudden disappointment in the pit of my stomach, "But…you are happy right?"

His aqua eyes gave me a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

I couldn't resist laughing, it was a simple question…yet he seemed so puzzled. I placed my hand over my mouth to at least muffle the giggles. I could tell how he felt through his eyes, they were considered a door to the soul and they shined with relief and happiness.

"What's so funny?"

I made sure to stop laughing completely before looking up to him with a smile, "It's easy for me to see that you are happy that your friend is still alive, your eyes say it all," I said.

Riku scratched the back of his head, clearing his throat to speak, ""Well…of course I am. I mean what type of person would I be if I wasn't relieved?"

I nodded at his reply. A sudden thought came to me; I wonder if he felt the same happiness that I did when we were finally reunited with each other again. I placed my hands behind me back, shifting my body so that I was facing him, the nervousness welling up inside of me.

Hey Riku…did you f-feel the same happiness w-when you um…saved me?"

Riku looked completely taken off-guard by my question, only making the air around me more suffocating. I know it seemed selfish of me, but I just had to know. He raked his fingers through his silver locks and hid his face from mine. I awaited his answer.

"Of course Namine…why do you ask?"

Some how those words took a big weight off of my shoulders as warm feeling passed through my chest. I shook my head at the question he asked, the smile never leaving my face.

"No reason…I was just curious."

He looked unsure of my answer, but didn't question it, "I see."

I felt his arm pull me closer to him, to the point where I was leaning into his side. My heart rate began to increase once again at the sudden proximity, the breath completely leaving my lungs.

"Thank you Namine…for saving Zexion."

"U-um d-don't mention it," I said, silently cursing myself for stuttering.

Riku removed his arm from around me as Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion began to walk towards us. My shoulder growing cold in the area where Riku had his hand a moment ago.

"Glad to see you're still among the living bookworm," Riku said, his smart remark earning him a glare from Zexion.

Bookworm? That was an interesting nickname, by the looks of it, Zexion was not fond of it though.

A sigh of defeat escaped his lips, "Why do I even bother getting mad anymore, you'll never listen to me anyway."

"Easy Zex. Riku's happy you're okay too, he just has a funny way of showing it," Demyx said, trying to reason with his friend who just let out another scowl of annoyance.

"Well not to ruin this little reunion or anything…but I think we should continue on our way before the rest of those Organization bastards attack," Roxas chimed in. If he hadn't said anything, I would've forgotten Axel or Roxas were still here.

Riku nodded, "Yeah you're right Roxas. We don't know when the next attack will be so we better get moving," he looked to Zexion, "Are you still able to fight?"

Zexion nodded, "Yeah I'm okay now. Demyx you can let me walk on my own."

"You sure?" Demyx asked, not convinced that Zexion was back to a hundred percent health to fight again.

"Yeah...I'll manage," the dark haired boy replied while removing his arm from Zexion's shoulder.

"Good. Let's get moving!" Riku said.

The five of them immediately placed me in the middle so that I would be protected from any surprise attacks. Without thinking I grabbed a hold of the soft fabric of Riku's torn shirt and began to walk in sync with him, feeling an even greater amount of security. I stole a glance at his stoic face, watching as his eyes scanned every inch of the oncoming corridors. I couldn't resist smiling at him, even in times like these.

'_If he only knew how much he means to me.'_

**Whew finally done, sorry about the delay everyone. I promise I will update as much as I can, but I cannot guarantee when the next update will be. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though I feel I could have done better on this one as well. So tell me what you all think and REVIEW!!!!! Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have finally returned from a long LONG absence. School has been rough over the past few months and I have been working a lot as of late as well. Rest assured I have not forgotten this fic; actually, we are almost at the end anyway. Well I hope you all enjoy the next chapter in Namine's POV.**

We continued to travel through the Organization's massive fortress for what seemed like an eternity. The silence that surrounded us made this place even more eerie, considering that we had not encountered an enemy since the one-eyed sniper that Riku, Axel, and Roxas had defeated. I brought my sketchbook to my chest and stole a glance at Riku. His face was unreadable as he continued to remain on guard just in case we were ambushed.

"There should be a door up ahead that will lead to the floor that Xemnas is on," Zexion said barely above a whisper.

"I see it. It's just up ahead," Riku replied as we approached another gray door.

Riku halted to a stop and turned around to look at us. He summoned his keyblade to his hand and looked at each one of us; his eyes locking with mine last.

"Everyone be on guard. We don't know what is going to happen beyond this point," he explained quietly.

The rest of the group nodded and summoned their weapons to their side as well. At some point when this was going on, Riku had turned around and began to push against the door.

Roxas charged in first, followed by Zexion, Axel, and Demyx. I hesitated for a moment, allowing my fear to overtake me. I wouldn't deny that I was scared, even with so many people fighting to protect me. It wasn't the Organization that I was afraid of, I was afraid that I would lose one of them or even worse…Riku.

"Namine?" Riku spoke, causing me to look up to him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I put on a smile for him and nodded, "Yes I'm fine," I replied. I didn't want him to worry about me after all.

He stared at me for moment as if not believing my words, but shrugged it off a moment later, his hand taking my non-injured wrist.

"Let's go."

I couldn't hide the embarrassment I felt as I looked down at our joint hands.

"Hey Riku…I have something to ask. It has been bugging at me for a while," I admitted and focused my eyes somewhere to the side.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked.

I bit my lip; I know it wasn't the time to bring something like this up, "Right before you saved me. Larxene mentioned something about me being the 'other woman.' Do you know what she meant by that?" I asked, finding it rather difficult to breathe at the moment.

I couldn't bring myself to look at his face, so I kept my eyes fixated at his feet. The silence seemed to last for an eternity, until I heard him draw in a breath. I didn't even realize that we stopped until Riku had released his grip on my arm.

"I'm sorry Namine. Now is not a good time for me to answer that," he replied.

"I-I see," I said and let out a deep sigh. I should've known that it wasn't a good idea to bring up the subject; I didn't understand why I had even asked in the first place. What did I want to accomplish? I myself didn't know the answer. I slowly began to walk past him, making sure to focus on anything but him. Why did I feel so down? It didn't make sense to me.

"Once I defeat Xemnas, Saix, and the other Organization bastards that took you away," he began, making me pause in front of the door, "Then…I'll tell you everything."

I placed my hand against my chest, the weight of that dreadful feeling fading away with those words spoken. I allowed a smile to crawl upon my face as the strange warm feeling returned to my soul once again.

"Okay then…" I said silently and opened the door to the next room with Riku not too far behind.

My mood suddenly changed as we entered, fear replacing the happiness that had welled up inside of me only a moment ago at the sight of what was in this particular room.

"W-What is this?" I asked, backing up slowly.

Objects that looked like tombstones were lying in front of me, there were a total of thirteen of them, and each of them had a different weapon embedded in them. I had never liked cemeteries, something about the aura they had given off frightened me, more than my phobia of lightning. I felt two hands grip my shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm right here," Riku whispered in my ear. Somehow, he had been able to calm me to an extent.

"They signify the life force an Organization member," Zexion stated while walking up to us.

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were exploring the different rows of tombstone-like objects with grim expressions on their faces.

Zexion sighed, "I've never seen this area before, though I read somewhere in Vexen's notes about this place. The ones that glow blue mean that an Organization member is alive and healthy," he continued, pointing to the one that shined a brilliant cerulean color.

Seven out of thirteen tombstones were blue, four glowed red, and there were also two purple ones.

"The red ones show which Organization members have been killed so far. It looks like we still have five more members to defeat," Zexion explained.

"Zexion's and Roxas's are glowing purple. Why is that?" Axel asked as he looked from Roxas to Zexion.

Zexion pondered on that thought for a moment, as if trying to come up with the answer based on the limited knowledge that he knew about this room.

"Maybe it's because both Roxas and Zexion were on the verge of death recently," Riku chimed in, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes.

He let out a scowl of annoyance, "Come on it makes sense doesn't it? Both Roxas and Zexion have had near death experiences since we've been here."

Demyx scratched his chin, "Now that you mention it…"

"It makes sense to me," Roxas said, as he leaned against the stone that had six lances embedded in it. It looked very similar to the spears that Xaldin had used.

"Though," Roxas spoke as he looked at around the room for another door, "It looks like this is a dead end, which means we're going to have to find another way to where Xemnas is."

"Um…Roxas?" Demyx suddenly asked, looking to the boy with concern, "Why are you fading?"

I, along with everyone else, turned their attention to Roxas, whose bottom half was disappearing right before our eyes. He looked like he was being absorbed into strange stone. Roxas looked down at his hands, eyes widening as they too had begun to vanish.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, with a strange fear that I had never heard in the boy's voice since I had met him.

Axel ran up to the boy's aid and attempted to pull him away from where he was standing, but his hands went through Roxas's now transparent figure.

"Something's…pulling me," Roxas said as his form disappeared right before our eyes.

"Roxas!!" Axel shouted as he grasped at nothing but air.

I cringed as the sound of Xaldin's creepy laughter could be heard coming from the source where Roxas had vanished.

Riku ran over to Axel, who was attempting to enter the same way Roxas did, however his efforts were futile.

"It seems like they act as portals too," Riku said, as he put a hand on the red head's shoulder, "It's no use, didn't you notice the barrier that has been placed on the area?" he asked as he touched the portal, his finger being stopped by several clear squares.

"It seems like Xaldin doesn't want us to interfere," Zexion stated, his fingertips on his chin thoughtfully as he looked to the other objects. I watched as Axel's face worried expression quickly change to anger.

I was silent the entire time as I worried about how Roxas would fare. I couldn't take it if he ended up in a condition similar to the one he was in after his fight with Marluxia. Xaldin was no one to mess with from what I have seen, especially since he was able to manipulate those lances with his mind. I hope that he will be okay. Then a thought came to me.

"D-Do you think that the other stones lead to the other Organization members?" I asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Zexion responded, "It seems probable."

"Well there are four remaining, so each of us are going to have to fight someone. That includes you Demyx," He explained.

Demyx gave Riku a look of shock, "I'm telling you. I'm the wrong guy," he complained, earning him a glare from the silver-haired boy.

"But then again I can always give it my best shot," Demyx laughed nervously.

I could help but giggle at this; it was funny that Riku could convince Demyx to do anything he needed him to do just by glaring at him.

"Roxas will be fine. If he can handle battling me than Xaldin should be no problem," Riku said to Axel.

"Xaldin's a dead man if Roxas doesn't make it," the red head replied, glancing back for a brief moment before walking away from the portal that separated him from Roxas.

I felt goosebumps begin to form on my arms. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen soon, something terrible. I didn't think it would be a good idea for all of us to separate, especially if someone was double-teamed by two enemies. Though I didn't voice this, I would talk to Riku about this once we were alone again. I watched Axel, Zexion, and Demyx walk to different portals, each waiting to be teleported to the location where they would battle a member of Organization XIII.

"You'll be coming with me okay?" Riku told me softly.

I nodded slowly and smiled at him, I wouldn't have it any other way. We waited in the portal room, as I called it, to insure that the others make through their assigned areas safely.

"Please be careful everyone," I said.

Axel gave me a reassuring smirk, "Don't worry kid," he said to me, "I'll be back before you know it. Just watch."

With that, he disappeared from my sight. I looked to Zexion next, my eyes focused on the rip parts of his dark cloak.

"Will you be able to fight Zexion?" Riku asked as if he could tell what I was thinking.

Zexion nodded, his dark bangs falling into his face, "Yes I'll be okay," he responded.

"Take care!" Demyx said to us before both of them faded away.

I gazed upon those areas for what seemed like hours until I felt Riku's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet his aqua eyes and couldn't help but feel confident in our chances of winning.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his grip tightened but not to the point where it hurt.

"I believe so," I replied and walked up to the final portal, looking down to see a claymore engraved on the floor.

'_Saix…how ironic,'_ I thought to myself, I don't know why it came as a surprise to me.

"Riku," I said, turning to look at him, "It looks like you have to fi-", However I could not finish my sentence because I felt something grab my arm tightly, pulling into the blue vortex.

I could barely hear Riku screaming my name as I watched a variety of reds and blues pass me at a rapid speed before clashing onto the hard cold floor. I noticed two pairs of footsteps on both sides of me as I recovered from my not so graceful landing. I gasped when I saw Saix standing above me before diving back to way in which I had entered the room. However, I couldn't get through due to some kind of barrier separating me from my only escape route.

"Riku!!" I screamed his name.

"It's useless to try and break through that force field child," Saix spoke, causing a chill to go up my spine.

The sound of someone walking into the room caused me to turn around; I kept my back against the vortex just in case the seal were to break.

"So you were able to separate them once again?"

Saix turned around and bowed respectfully to the cloaked figure, "Yes Superior, here is the memory witch as requested."

"Excellent work," Xemnas replied as he approached me. I tried to back up even more, but found that I was trapped; no matter where I ran to I would be caught either way.

"Do you want me to kill her Superior?" The scar faced man asked, summoning a claymore to his hand.

I began to shiver; fearful of what I knew was going to happen as I watch Xemnas ponder on the thought of what to do. He looked over to the strange heart-shaped moon that shined brilliantly through the large window of this room.

"No…I have a better idea," He said as he pulled me near him, pinning my arms behind my back so that I would not be able to escape, "It seems that she could be more useful to my plan," He said as I tried to struggle from his strong grasp.

I could hear the sound of glass breaking from the other side of the portal, which caused Saix and Xemnas to look into that direction.

"It seems that he broke through," Saix stated in a calm voice, a smirk evident on his features, "Good my claymore has been thirsting for more blood after our last encounter."

"When you have disposed of Riku, meet me at the Alter of Naught," Xemnas said just as Riku's form appeared in the room.

"Riku!" I exclaimed and tried to struggle free, but my efforts had proven futile.

I noticed him tense slightly as he turned to look at me, his eyes narrowing on my captor as he pointed his keyblade at the leader of Organization XIII.

"You better let her go, or you will be very sorry," he said venomously.

I gasped when I looked to the ground to see black begin to surround us, engulfing me slowly.

"If you wish to fight me Riku and save this girl, meet me at the Alter of Naught…if you can make it there," Xemnas's laughter reverberated around the entire room.

"Riku…" I said, managing to free one of my arms to reach out for him.

Everything was getting dimmer by the second, I watched Riku begin to run towards us. I felt myself disappearing, everything was dark, Riku had disappeared from sight.

'_What is this?!'_ I thought frightfully as I felt the gravity begin to pull the both of us up. It was too dark to see anything in front of me. I began to ponder of what Xemnas had said before Riku showed up.

'_What purpose could I serve?'_

**Well what did you think? Hope it was a good update. So any ideas on what purpose she could serve to the Organization??? Tune in next time Make sure to read Riku's part to get the other side to the story. Make sure to review plz!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised a few weeks ago I present a Chapter 15. Enjoy!! Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews **

I continued to hear Riku calling my name through the immense darkness, his voice fading the further we moved through it. I had given up on trying to break free knowing that it would be pointless to get lost and end up wandering in this darkness forever. A sudden rush of light flashed through my eyes, temporarily blinding me, soon followed by a pain jolting through my body as it collided with the hard ground below me.

"Riku…" I whispered, feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes as I slowly began to lift myself up. I would not take my eyes off the ground; I couldn't allow the enemy to see my weakness. The only sound that could be heard was my teardrops coming into contact with the ground and Xemnas's occasional footsteps surveying the area, but none of that mattered to me now as I kept my attention directed to the marble ground.

At this very moment, Riku was engaged in battle with Saix, the man who was responsible for bringing me here, the man who only seemed to fuel Riku with anger that he was blind to everything in his surroundings, and the man I feared more than the Organization's leader because Saix was the one responsible for taking Riku's life in my dream many nights ago.

'_Please be okay,'_ I thought as the shadow of Organization XIII's superior loomed over me, more than likely enjoying my inner torment.

The thought that this man was responsible for separating me from Riku caused a rush of anger to flow through my veins and my body began to act of its own accord. I looked hatefully into his cold eyes and without thinking; I leapt into him in an attempt to knock him to the ground.

"Take me back to him!" I shouted as Xemnas lost his footing, obviously taken off guard by my attack.

It was soon after I realized my mistake as he had regained his footing quicker than I expected, his hand grabbing the back of my neck, prying my arms away from his form with ease. The pain was immense, his fingers pressed tight against the pressure points on both sides of my neck. He slowly lifted me to his eye level and watched me struggle to pry his hand off to stop the pain; this only caused his grip to tighten. I began to feel lightheaded, from both the pain and the lack of oxygen that I was in taking.

"If there still wasn't a use for you, I would have disposed of you the moment you attacked me," his cold voice spoke, sending chills down my spine.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as he applied pressure onto one of the many pressure points that were on the human body and I finally managed to let out a scream of agony. I landed hard on the floor once again as he dropped me to the ground. My hands automatically moving to the throbbing area of my neck, attempting to numb the pain with a minor healing spell. The sound of his coat shuffling alerted me that he had turned around, his attention focused on something else.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked, more to himself then to me.

I kept one hand on my neck as I looked up to finally drink in my surroundings. We were on a large round pedestal that felt as if it were floating above the ground. This must've been the Alter of Naught that Xemnas had been referring to earlier. My eyes landed on the bright heart shaped moon that basked it pale glow on this otherwise dark world.

"Soon I will be able to complete my goal," he continued to ramble some words that were incoherent to me.

"What purpose could I still have to you? Weren't you the one who sent Riku to take my life in the first place?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

Xemnas kept his back to me and raised his right hand in the air, seconds later a light manila folder appeared. He opened the contents and finally turned, his amber eyes boring holes into me.

"You're file states that you hold a power that can manipulate the memories of any individual, as leader of the Organization it was my task to eliminate any threats to our cause," he explained, not caring what my reaction was.

They had a file on me? Just how long had I been a target of these monsters?

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have any control over my powers. All I wanted was to live in peace and not be bothered by anyone from the outside world. I am a threat to no one!" My voice had escalated into a scream.

Xemnas dropped the folder to the ground and shook his head, "You indeed have become more of a threat, you were the reason that my best assassin turned against the Organization."

I scowled, "He's not your puppet to manipulate. How dare you consider him as such," I didn't know where this sudden courage had come from, but at the moment, it didn't matter that I was in front of the _Superior_ as he was referred to.

"And because of his actions he will die by Saix's hand," Xemnas stated, my blood turned cold in my veins as visions of that frightful nightmare appeared in my mind, "Even if he makes it here he will be destined to die, his fate was sealed the moment he spared your life."

My hands balled into fists, I had never felt so angry before in all of my life, "Riku is strong, he _will _defeat you!!"

Xemnas's eyes narrowed slightly, "It seems that you don't know when to keep quiet," he said, extending his hand out and grabbing my arm.

"Let go! What are you planning?!" I exclaimed as I tried to break away.

He didn't stop dragging me until we were basically under the eerie shaped moon. Something about it was hypnotizing to me, and for a second I thought it flashed a light blue.

"Kingdom Hearts. The heart of all worlds," Xemnas began, "Our Organization has been gathering hearts through the use of our two keyblade wielders for many years now."

I stopped moving at the mention of the keyblade, Roxas and Riku? Their keyblades? I wonder if they even knew that their weapons held such a power.

"Through the use of assassinations we have been able to achieve the right amount of hearts needed to open the door to Kingdom Hearts, however…"

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, wondering what he was planning.

"My former self Xehanort was the only one who fully understood how to open the door to the heart of all worlds."

I tried pulling away when it seemed like he was distracted, but my attempt was a futile one. I wondered how Riku was faring at this moment, hopefully he had triumphed over his arch nemesis and that he was not hurt. I hated being separated from him.

"Xehanort's memories are suppressed somewhere in my subconscious, the memories of his research and the information that I need to unlock the door to Kingdom Hearts are there and only the skills of a memory witch like yourself can unlock them, that is the task that I need you for," he finished.

I gave him a look of disgust; he thinks that I would agree to help the enemy just like that?

"I will never help you," I said, finally pulling my arm away, "My allegiance solely belongs to Riku and I would _never ever _betray him…no matter what happens to me."

I heard Xemnas let out a frustrated sigh, his eyes glowed a slightly brighter orange, "It seems then…that I will have to force you to comply with my request."

I didn't waste a moment and began to run away from him, there had to be flight of stairs with which I could use to escape. I had reached the edge of the alter and gasped at how high in the air I actually was, and it didn't as if there was anyway to get down to the castle. I turned around my heart almost stopped as I noticed Xemnas stood not even two feet away from me, his expression calm, but his eyes expressed slight anger…at least how much a nobody could feel anyway.

"You_ will _ give me back my memories," he said and lifted a glove finger to my forehead, causing my entire movement to stop, "Whether you like it or not."

No matter what I did, my body wouldn't respond, what was this? Why couldn't I move? I noticed a smirk on the leader's face.

"Now…memory witch release the lock that holds my memories," he stated and began to force the power I held safe in my mind. He was suddenly stopped by a rush of what looked to be water.

I had to glance at the source through the corner of my eye since I was still unable to move, the sound of music filling my ears.

"D-Demyx," I whispered in surprise, watching as the usually laid-back musician stood focused and ready for a fight.

Xemnas recovered quickly and returned to his feet, his glowing eyes boring holes into his former subordinate.

"How dare you betray me," he spoke, his voice still void of emotion.

Demyx smirked his sitar ready in hand, "How dare you attempt to harm an innocent girl."

Xemnas said nothing as he unsheathed what looked to be 'Aerial Blades,' a legendary weapon that I remember reading about in one of those books in the library of the mansion. I noticed Demyx tighten his grip on the neck of his sitar. Xemnas pointed one of his red swords at the water-user.

"You will die for your betrayal of the Organization,"

Demyx remained unfazed by his former leader's words, "Only if you can keep to the beat," he replied before playing a few chords on his guitar. A row of five water clones appeared in front him, awaiting their master's orders.

"You think a few doppelgangers will be able to stop me? Do you forget who taught you how to summon them Demyx?" Xemnas asked before completely disappearing.

'_He's so fast,'_ I thought as the feeling began to return to my limbs, how was Demyx going to be able to keep up with him?

Demyx continued to keep the stoic expression on his face, was this really the same Demyx who seemed petrified to fight against the Organization?

"Dance!!" he shouted, striking his guitar strings. The moment he spoke those words, the clones dispersed to keep their target distracted. I watched Demyx run over to my side, his blue eyes glazed with concern.

"Are you alright Namine?" he asked as he helped me to my feet.

"I-I'm fine," Just a little shaken, but nothing that won't go away, I then looked over to him; the question I needed answered plaguing my mind.

"Is Riku okay?" I asked as Demyx placed me behind him as if to shield me from any surprise attacks.

"I don't know Namine, I haven't seen him. Once I defeated Luxord, Zexion told me to go ahead and come after you. Riku was still engaged in battle by the look of things," he explained, not letting his guard down.

I lowered my head to the ground; I had to remain hopeful that he would prevail. Riku would not want me to constantly worry about him. I noticed him tense slightly.

"No, there was no way he could have defeated all of my water clones," Demyx muttered to himself, clutching his sitar closer to his body.

I looked over Demyx's shoulder and noticed Xemnas finishing off the last of the doppelgangers that had been summoned, a triumphant smirk evident on his face. He held one of the water copies in the air by the throat.

"Did you honestly believe you could have finished me this way? I'm surprised at you Demyx," he said before crushing the water clone completely under his grasp.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Demyx muttered to himself, "Namine please stay back," he said, looking at me over his shoulder.

I placed my hand up to my chest, nodding to his request and taking a step back. Xemnas also noted this as well and went into battle position. Demyx began to walk towards the Organization leader his fingers plucking at a few notes. Water began to slowly rise from the ground the more Demyx continued to play, eventually forming towers of gushing water all around him.

"Water!!" he shouted and large orbs of water began to form in midair, each aimed at the Organization leader.

Xemnas managed to dodge a few of them, but ultimately had been hit by one of the spheres, knocking him to the ground. Demyx didn't halt in his relentless as he strung a few different note chords, causing large waves to rise from the ground.

"Go!!" he shouted, pointing his sitar at Xemnas. The waves collided with the ground, rushing passed Demyx who didn't seem fazed that he was surrounded by water and crashed into Xemnas's still form. Once the water began to calm down, Demyx shook his brown mohawk free of any wetness and began to pant slightly in need of oxygen in his lungs. I rushed over to Demyx's side as he dropped his sitar to the ground.

"Are you hurt?" I asked when I reached him, leaning over to check him for any injuries.

"No I'm okay," he replied when he finally caught his breath, his entire form wet from head to toe. His smile turned to a frown when he looked over where Xemnas had been laying a few moments ago.

"He's gone!" he exclaimed, "But how did-" an aerial blade managed to slam into his side.

"Demyx!!" I screamed as his body landed dangerously close to the edge. I started to run over to him, but was stopped by Xemnas's hand on my shoulder; I looked to him with hatred in my eyes.

"I still have unfinished business with you memory witch," he stated and forced me to turn around.

"N-No N-Namine," Demyx's voice said weakly. I felt relieved slightly at least he was still alive.

"I said I won't help you," I shouted to him and began to hit at his arm that held me captive.

An irritated look passed through his orange eyes before he pointed his gloved hand to my forehead once again. My body froze once again and he let go of me knowing that I would be unable to escape this time.

"Now to extract your powers and unlock the memories of my former somebody's research, this time with no interferences." he said, looking from me to where Demyx was currently lying unconscious. The moment his finger touched my forehead a bright light had begun to engulf the entire area, not an ounce was covered with darkness.

My eyes widened, my powers had been unleashed. The moment he removed his gloved finger from my forehead I fell to the ground and the light began to disperse, nothing could express the shame I had felt in that moment. I felt like I had betrayed everyone who had come to save me.

"Yes, the knowledge of Xehanort's research, his findings all belong to me," Xemnas said, a look of triumph on his face.

Xemnas had manipulated my powers to his use and had regained his memories…and it was all my fault. My body began to tremble violently, this happened every time my powers were used. What had I done? I had allowed the enemy to take what he wanted, just like that. The trembling moving through my body didn't seem to cease and my strength seemed to vanish as well. I could hear Riku's voice in the distance, but I was too absorbed in my own self-pity to wonder if it was just a figment of my imagination. A tear slid down my cheek, he would hate me forever after this.

'_Riku…please forgive me.'_

**I figured that Demyx really hasn't gotten enough spotlight in this fic so I figured why not? Everyone else got to have a major fight, though it was inevitable that Dem had to lose TT Well enough about that, you do not want to miss the next update, until then Read and Review!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay yeah this is a little late, but my computer has been having a lot of problems lately and hasn't been so I know everyone is currently kinda angry with me. But here is what happened through Namine's eyes…let's see what was going on in her head. This is going to be the last chapter from Namine's POV. Hope you all like.**

_**Bold Italics- Inner self**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

'_What have I done?'_

That question continued to run through my mind as I looked down at the dull stone ground below me, only faintly aware that someone had knelt down in front of me.

"Namine…what happened to you?"

A soft gasp escaped my lips as I instantly recognized the owner of the voice…probably the last person that I wanted to deal with at the moment.

'_Riku.'_

I forced myself to look up at his face, tears already streaming down my face like a waterfall when our eyes met. It was hard for me to maintain eye contact after what I had done, what would he think of me when he finds out? I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat before speaking.

"R-Riku…I-I'm-"

"So good of you to finally join us Riku," Xemnas's voice sounded through the entire area.

Riku turned around instantly, forming a sort of protective stance in front of me. Xemnas didn't seem at all intimidated by Riku's actions, a small smirk forming slightly on his blank face. I noticed his evil eyes glint mischievously before he spoke again.

"It seems Saix was truly no match for you after all…though it seems you didn't escape that fight unscathed," he stated.

It was then I noticed the rather large gash on his side. My hands came up to my mouth to cover the silent gasp.

'_No…'_

I watched his hand move to cover up part of the injury. Though it was not bleeding at the moment, the wound could open up at any moment. I looked up to the back of Riku's head, his silver hair danced slightly in the wind as he stood.

"Riku y-you're…_'hurt'_" I couldn't finish my sentence, tears were threatening to fall once again as I gazed at him with concern.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I heard him question.

My eyes widened, he was badly injured…and yet he still was concerned with what happened to me? I lowered my head to the ground, I didn't want him to fight anymore…he didn't have to fight for me anymore. I had betrayed him, the person I loved, I didn't deserve his protection.

"The memory witch's power has allowed me to uncover the memories I need to finally open the door," he explained as he begun to lower his arms, "It was all thanks to her that I will finally be able to achieve my goal!" he exclaimed and broke into a fit of laughter.

I couldn't control my tears any longer, now Riku knew the truth. I had allowed my powers to be manipulated by Xemnas for his evil plans. I could feel Riku's strong gaze boring down on me, even though I wasn't looking at him, which only seemed to increase the guilt in my heart.

"Namine," Riku's spoke, his voice monotone, I couldn't comprehend the emotion he was feeling through his voice, and I was too scared to look into his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Riku," I whispered so only he could hear, "I didn't mean to…"

'_**But it happened, and there was nothing to prevent it…he's going to hate you.'**_

'_N-No that's not true.' _

'_**You betrayed him, you allowed Xemnas to use you…how do you think he will react?'**_

I lifted my hands to my head to stop my mind from moving to such things. The thought of Riku hating me felt like thousands of hot knives piercing through my chest, I couldn't bear it.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry," I continued to ramble, completely unaware of Riku kneeling down in front of me.

I broke from my trance when his hands made contact with my shoulders. I took a deep breath before bringing myself to look at him and immediately moved my eyes over to the side, unable to bear the strong power of his aqua orbs.

In that brief moment of eye contact I could see both concern mixed with pure rage.

"Please don't look at me like that," I spoke as more tears fell from my eyes, "How can you even stand to look at me after what I had done?"

He was silent for a moment, which only seemed to make the air around us tense. Maybe it was better if he didn't respond, then I didn't have to know of the anger he must be feeling towards me.

"Namine…" he began, but stopped as I started to violently shake my head.

I felt my heart began to rip in two and placed my hand over my chest, my grip tightening as the pain increased. Was this what it was like to have a broken heart?

"Please don't say anything Riku," I said while moving my head to meet his gaze, "I can't bear to hear you say that you hate me."

I noticed his eyes widen at my response.

"Namine I-" he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes narrowing a slight fraction.

Suddenly I felt Riku pull me against him and moving me away from my spot on the ground. The sound of a blade clashing in the area I was just sitting in reached my ears. I leaned against his chest for a moment, why did he save me?

"You okay?" I heard him ask as he helped me to sit up.

I was in a complete state of shock that I couldn't properly respond to his question. I just sat there, paralyzed, unwilling to allow myself to move. I kept my eyes stationed on Riku's feet as I contemplated the reason for his actions.

"I think you have bigger things to worry about Riku," Xemnas cut in, followed by the clashing of weapons.

'_Why?'_

The occasional sound of keyblades colliding with each other passed through my ears, but it didn't break my concentration.

'_Why did he save me? I thought he would have hated me after he found out, but…he still saved me anyway…Why?'_

"Namine!" Riku called out to me, his voice sounded as if it were in pain.

I made a small head movement to indicate that I was listening to him, though I was still too cowardly to look up at him.

"I don't hate you."

A soft gasp escaped my throat and I began to feel shivers travel up my spine. But it was my fault that Xemnas had regained his memories, he had every right to despise me. I heard him grunt painfully as if attempting to move out of the way from an attack.

"It wasn't your fault," he stated as he continued to fight against his adversary, "You don't have to blame yourself for something you couldn't control!" he exclaimed.

It wasn't my fault? For some reason those words meant a lot to me. Slowly I felt relief begin to wash through me, happy that Riku didn't hate me as I initially thought. It was enough to break me from the despair and guilt that held its hold on me.

"It seems that are evenly matched Riku," Xemnas spoke, "However this time…I have the upper hand."

His words caused me to look up to them, my eyes widening in fear. The wound on his side had been reopened at some point in their fight. I noticed Xemnas's blade hastily move to that area of weakness.

'_No…'_

Flashbacks of the dream that I had so many nights ago speeding through my eyes and haunting me again…except this time it was Xemnas and not Saix.

'_NO!!'_ My mind screamed as Xemnas tore through the flesh of Riku's side, blood flying in every direction.

"You were never any match for me boy," Xemnas said as he prepared for a final attack.

I stood up, my heart crumbling as Riku fell to the ground. This can't be real…my dream can't come true. A small bit of relief filled me as Riku weakly pulled himself up to his knees. Xemnas stood several feet away from him, charging his blades before making his strike.

"This is the end of the line Riku," Xemnas stated before running to make the fatal blow.

"NO!!" I screamed and took off in a run, desperate to reach Riku and heal him before Xemnas killed him.

I was determined not to allow what my powers had shown me to become a reality, I would make it no matter what.

"Die boy!!" Xemnas exclaimed as he lifted his weapon to finish Riku off.

'_I won't let him die!'_ I thought as I stopped in between them, my arms spread out to protect him from the hit.

An overwhelming pain suddenly overtook my entire body, and it had grown increasingly difficult for me to breathe. I allowed my eyes to look down to see the cause of this agonizing burning only to see an aerial blade had pierced my through the chest. My vision slowly began to grow darker and I began to make several coughing sounds as an attempt to intake air into my lungs.

"Na-Na…Namine?"

My eyes slowly moved to Riku, his eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of him. I felt my body growing weaker by the second…at least he was safe. I yelped in pain as Xemnas pulled his blade out of my body, I had never experienced such agony. Without the support of his weapon, my body began to fall, collapsing into Riku, who had moved me into a comfortable position. I struggled to intake oxygen into my body as my eyes started to close slightly.

"Why?" I heard him ask and felt him begin to shake me, "Why did you do that?!" he practically screamed.

I struggled to open my eyes to meet his worried ones, I was so happy that I made it…and I didn't regret taking the hit for him. My arm felt like it weighed a ton as I extended it upward until my hand was touching his face. I savored the moment as my thumb caressed his jaw line, he was so warm compared to me.

"I d-didn't…want my d-dream to become a reality," I whispered as I allowed a single tear to fall down my cheek.

His eyes narrowed at my response, secretly telling me that that wasn't a good enough excuse. I felt my body functions begin to slowly shut down, I didn't have much time left. I summoned a healing spell to my hands, allowing the chakra to flow through Riku's body.

'_I…need to stay alive…at least long enough to do this,' _I thought as my MP began to drain from my dying body.

"You…You should heal yourself Namine. Please," I heard him plead, now fully aware of what I was doing.

I smiled, not complying with his request, I only had enough power to heal one of us. It was Riku's destiny to fight Xemnas, not mine, besides…I loved him and I was not about to let him stop me from doing this.

"I'm…so glad that…I-I was able to protect you…a-at least once…Riku," I whispered, my voice had begun to grow weaker.

His eyes narrowed at me when I didn't listen and wrapped his hand around my own in an attempt to pull it away from him, "Namine…enough, you won't be able to heal yourself if you continue," he said as I fought back to keep my hand on his cheek…he was so warm compared to my cold skin. I didn't even feel the pain of the fatal wound in my chest anymore, I felt nothing except the warmth of his body. I could feel that he was almost completely recovered.

I let out a small breath, "It…doesn't matter," I said as I kept my eyes focused on his face, I wanted him to be the last thing I saw before I died.

His brow furrowed in frustration, his face twisted in pain and helplessness, "Yes it does!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled, he sounded so childish right now. My thumb once again began to caress his cheek, now was the time for me to say how I truly felt.

"Y-You know something Riku?"

I waited until his aqua eyes were looking into my own eyes, his figure growing blurry every now and then…I didn't have much time. Even on my deathbed I still felt nervous in expressing my feelings for him, I swallowed my pride…this may be the last chance I have to tell him. He looked at me, waiting for what I had to say.

I felt tears begin to fall down my face, "I-I…I have…I have always loved you," I said as my eyes started to close on their own. I finally managed to say it.

I felt his body tense at my words, "What?"

When I didn't respond right away, he shook me, death wasn't far away now…and I only had a small amount of MP left as well. I willed myself to open my eyes once more, I had a feeling this would be the last time I had the strength to open them again.

"Since the day we first met…I fell in love with you Riku," I watched his eyes widen at the shock of the statement, "I was…always afraid to tell you, I-I guess it was better…that I say it now than never."

I watched as his eyes narrowed, full of rage, desperation, and something else I couldn't put my finger on…I began to intake short breaths, my lungs hurting with the more oxygen I inhaled.

"Stop healing me!! Save yourself Namine!!" He shouted.

My eyes filled with tears, I hated seeing Riku this way. I didn't like to be the one that caused him pain…I wanted to take that pain away, it seemed that only one solution that came to mind, I could feel my heart breaking into pieces.

"I-I'll erase your memories of m-me…it will be as…" I paused to catch my breath, "As if…you never met me."

He leaned down to rest his forehead against mine, causing me to lose my breath…I had never been this close to him before. I closed my eyes, savoring our last moments together.

"I don't want that!! I want you to stay with me!!" he exclaimed.

My eyes shot open at his statement and I felt more tears begin to fall down my face. I'm sorry Riku…I'm sorry it had to end this way, if you only knew how much I wanted to be with you…well now you know, but its too late…my life is almost over.

"I-I want to…so bad m-my heart aches," I paused to take a breath, "I…wish I could stay."

My eyes had begun to close once again and my body felt cold…so this was what it was like to die. It wasn't as bad as I had imagined.

"Namine!" Riku called out to me, shaking me again.

Wait…there was one more thing I had to do before I died. I weakly moved my arm to the back of his neck, pulling myself closer to his face. I felt so weak, I could hardly pull myself up to reach him. His eyes looked to me with confusion.

"What are-"

I placed my lips on top of his, not allowing him to finish his sentence. Kissing him gave me the most wonderful sensation I had ever felt in my life. I could tell he was stunned by my actions by the way his body tensed under mine. I took this opportunity to give him the rest of my remaining MP, his body was now completely healed.

I pulled away from him, allowing a smile to form on my face. He could fulfill what he needed to do now.

"Y-You can defeat Xemnas now Riku," I stated while resting my head against his shoulder.

I felt utterly exhausted, all I wanted to do was rest. I let out a deep breath before closing my eyes. I felt something wet land on my cheek. Was he crying for me? I couldn't think straight anymore, everything seemed so quiet now, my body's functions had fully shut down.

"I…love you Ri…ku."

It was the last thing I was able to say before death had taken its firm hold on me.

'_I don't regret saving you…and I would do it again if I had to.'_

**Well that's it for Namine's story. I was crying as I wrote this…well tell me what you think. If you want to find out what happens next, keep an eye out for Riku's chapter. Read, Review, etc.**


End file.
